This is True love
by ILoveKlaine4evr
Summary: This is a story about Kurt and Blaine. It is full of fluff, smut, and love. There is drama between Rachel and Finn but the main focus is on Klaine! This was my first fanfic ever and it was originally written purely for my own enjoyment. Please don't judge me based on this one. Trust me, my other story's are much much better. Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn were all sitting at their favorite table at Statlyn cafe. Kurt was twirling his fork with his fingers while dreamily looking at Blaine who was in a deep discussion with Finn about football. Rachel glanced over at Kurt and she smiled. She loved the look Kurt got when he was lost in his Blaine fantasy's.

"Kurt?" Rachel hummed.

Kurt didn't move. He just kept looking at Blaine and twirling his fork. Rachel leaned forward and tapped his hand. Kurt jumped from surprise and snapped out of his day dreams. Rachel giggled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Silly boys and their sports, right?" Rachel asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, But Blaine. I mean I just love it when he talks all..." Kurt struggled to find the word.

"Fratty?" Rachel suggested.

"Exactly. It's just Blaine is so perfect." Kurt sighed.

"Well, You know who else is pretty perfect? Finn." Rachel smiled.

Finn snapped out of his sports world at the sound of his name. He turned to Rachel and cocked his head to the side.

" What am I?" Finn asked.

"Captivating." Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Finn smiled to himself, ran a few fingers through his hair, and put an arm around Rachel.

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?" Finn grinned. He loved it when he got to spend time with his best friends and his loving girlfriend. Kurt was smiling and watching Finn and Rachel. Kurt loved even the slightest bit of romance. It was Blaine's turn to stare. He watched Kurt put his head on his fists and longingly stare at the loving couple. Blaine knew what he had to do. He scooted closer to Kurt and put an arm around him. Kurt grinned his adorable little grin and cuddled up to Blaine.

" So Kurt and I were thinking of going to the all night mini golf course after this. You guys want to come?" Blaine asked.

" Well I for one would love to go." Rachel said.

" Yeah, I'll come too. But maybe we should eat first before I cream you all." Finn added.

"Oh well Finn, don't get so cocky. This might very well be your last meal." Blaine said as he picked up a menu and flipped to the page full of pasta.

" Like I said, Silly boys and sports." Rachel winked at Kurt.

By the time their meals had arrived, everyone was laughing. Blaine and Finn both had a beer while Kurt and Rachel had Shirley Temples.

"Kurt, why don't you ever drink?" Finn asked.

" Well for one I don't like the taste of alcohol. And I don't like what it does to a person." Kurt said as he shot Blaine a look.

"One time Kurt! That was one time!" Blaine said defensively.

" Yes and on that one time you gushed over Finn's height, sang a horrible song, and made out with Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed.

" Kurt! I was drunk and that was the first and only time I was drunk. I don't drink that heavily any more. I just have a few beers every now and then. So could you." Blaine explained.

" No thank you! Permanent designated driver here." Kurt said as he pointed at his own head and took a sip of his Shirley Temple.

" God your adorable." Blaine moaned as he leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Everyone finished their meals without another argument.

" Ok, I'm paying. My treat." Blaine pulled out his wallet.

" No way, I'm paying." Finn pulled out his wallet.

" Boys, Twenty-first century here. I'm paying." Rachel grabbed her purse.

"Well, I'd pull out my wallet and argue with you people about how I deserve to pay the check but, I already did." Kurt smiled.

Rachel, Finn, and Blaine looked down. The check was gone.

" My sneaky little boyfriend" Blaine said.

" Ha! Now come on." Kurt chuckled.

" Let's go get our mini golf on!" Rachel laughed as she popped out of the booth.

Finn took her hand and they headed for the car. Blaine hooked Kurt's arm and whispered in his ear, " I will get you to have a drink."

" Good luck." Kurt whispered back, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

The mini golf place looks extremely trashy and cheesy from the outside. There's a big flashing sign of a stereotypical cowboy shooting a bright pink golf ball. Kurt loved the nostalgic aura that radiated from this place. They got their cards and pencils before heading to the first hole. It was a little past one in the morning and the creepy homeless men didn't show up till about three a.m. So they had enough time to relax and have fun.

" Is it like a law for every mini golf place to have broken pencils?" Blaine asked holing up his stubby pencil.

" We can share mine." Kurt held out his pencil with a smile.

Blaine took it happily and lined up his shot. He brought the club back and swung. A hole in one! Kurt clapped his hands and cheered. They made their way through all eighteen holes in about an hour and a half. By then Blaine and Finn were the leading competitors. Rachel and Kurt fell behind early in the games and became more cheerleaders then players. Blaine and Finn had a tie score so they went to the hole called the tie breaker only used on special occasions. Finn lined up his shot and playfully licked his finger and held it to the air as if to test the wind. He bent his knees, focused on the ball, slowly brought back the club and swung! The ball skidded by the bumper and right past the hole. Rachel groaned and yelled out words of encouragement. Blaine stepped up to the plate. He did the same things Finn did but this time he positioned the ball a little differently. He swung and the ball made a bee line for the hole. It went it!

" Yay! Yay Blaine!" Kurt squealed.

Rachel skipped over to Finn and said, " Better luck next time baby."

" Kiss for the winner." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back.

" Well Finn deserves a kiss too!" Rachel hooked her hands around Finn's neck and kissed him.

" Do I see a challenge here?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe you do. You may have won the mini golf game but never could you beat me and Rachel at kissing!" Finn stated.

"We'll see." Blaine said.

Blaine kissed Kurt pulling him closer. He grabbed Kurt's shirt in his fists. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's gel free curls. Blaine lifted Kurt right of his feet and held him up in the air. He sat Kurt back down and they swayed on the spot.

Meanwhile Finn was pushing his hands against her back. Rachel stood on her tip toes so she could reach Finn's mouth. She clasped her hands around his neck and pulled back to catch her breath. They were all hot and breathless. Finn and Rachel stopped kissing and gasped for air. Kurt and Blaine were still going strong. In fact, Blaine let out a little moan that indicated Blaine wanted more.

" Ok! Ok! Don't rub it in our faces!" Finn groaned. He hated watching them make out. Not because they were two guys. But he really didn't need to see his step-brother making out with one of his best friends.

Blaine and Kurt broke apart. Blaine made a little sound of disapproval. Kurt laughed.

" Holy Fuck!" Blaine exclaimed completely out of breath.

"Did we win?" Kurt asked sarcasticly.

" How did you guys get so good?" Rachel laughed.

" Lots of practice." Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's shaking shoulders.

"It's getting late, I better take Rachel home." Finn said, taking Rachel's hand.

" By guys!" Kurt and Blaine waved as Finn and Rachel walked away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kurt whirled around.

"Ready to go?" Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"I think we should practice a little more when we get to your place." Blaine raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Whatever you say sweetie." Kurt shook his head and chuckled to himself.

They headed to the car and Blaine turned on the radio to their favorite station.

Blaine parked his car in front of Kurt's apartment building. They walked into the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed Kurt grabbed Blaine and kissed him. He kissed Kurt back hard and pushed him up against the wall.

"Blaine." Kurt gasped as the elevator door opened.

They dashed across the hallway, threw open the door, and fell into the apartment. Blaine toppled over the back of the couch and landed hard on the floor.

"Blaine! You alright?" Kurt called.

" mmmh yeah. God, I'm clumsy." Blaine moaned

"Hey can we talk?" Kurt walked over and stood by Blaine.

Blaine instantly jumped up. He walked over and took Kurt's hands.

"Ok baby. Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

" Oh, Yes of course. I'm more then all right I'm great. In fact I wanted to ask you for a favor." Kurt smiled.

" Anything honey. What do you need." Blaine led Kurt over to the couch and they sat down, still holding hands.

" Well, you know my father's birthday is coming up and I was going to go down to Lima to celebrate his birthday." Kurt continued.

" Yes." Blaine said.

" And well, I wanted you to come with me. I mean I asked Burt and he said he would be really happy if you came. So would I." Kurt laughed.

" Oh my god Kurt! I'd love to come! I love your father and I love you!" Blaine beamed.

Kurt grinned and wrapped Blaine up in a hug. Blaine closed his eyes and got lost in his thoughts. He loved Kurt so much and he never wanted to lose him.

"I'm tired. Come cuddle with me?" Kurt sighed.

" I love you" Blaine whispered.

"I love you." Kurt hummed.

Then they shared one last kiss before cuddling up in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's old bedroom. They were at Kurt's old house for Burt's birthday. Kurt's room was currently occupied by Kurt's cousin Emily, her husband, and her new baby.

Kurt was looking around his room, reminiscing about each object he picked up. Blaine sat on Kurt's bed and squirmed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt turned to see the wobbly Blaine.

"It's fine, but..." Blaine trailed off.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I want you. It's been three days. I need you." Blaine snapped.

"Blaine! There's people right downstairs." Kurt couldn't help but be turned on.

"Come on Kurt. You know you want it as much as I do." Blaine's voice turned sensual and deep.

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head slowly.

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"So your saying you don't want this?" Blaine said.

He kissed Kurt's neck slowly until Kurt moaned.

"I think you do want this." Blaine teased.

"Bed." Kurt demanded.

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt on top of him, so they both tumbled back onto the covers.

Kurt kissed Blaine's collarbone, then pulled at Blaine's shirt.

"Off." Kurt moaned into Blaine's chest.

Blaine obliged and took off his shirt so Kurt could continue kissing down his body.

"Mmmm. Yes Kurt." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair.

Kurt thrust his hips, their erections rubbed together through their jeans.

Kurt rolled his hips and thrust harder. Blaine closed his eyes and groaned.

Kurt stoped for a few seconds. He saw the baby monitor and remembered the baby. He peered over to the crib. It was empty.

Blaine cried from the end of the friction.

"I thought the baby was in here." Kurt whispered.

"Who the fuck cares. Thats it, I'm taking over." Blaine moaned.

He flipped Kurt over and grinded against him.

"Blaine, I'm not going to last." Kurt moaned.

"Just let go." Blaine whispered back.

The thrust began erratic and they both felt them nearing the edge.

"BLAINE! OH BLAINE!" Kurt grabbed at the sheets and threw his head back, coming with a loud cry of Blaine's name.

"KURT! JESUS CHRIST KURT!" Blaine came soon after, and toppled off of Kurt and fell next to him.

Kurt weakly pulled at Blaine's curls until Blaine scooted next to him.

Blaine cuddled up next to Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"You do that so well." Kurt smiled.

" You Know I do." Blaine whispered.

" We should probably get back downstairs." Kurt giggled.

"Or we could go take a shower." Blaine suggested.

" That sounds a little too tempting." Kurt moaned.

"That's how I like it." Blaine stroked Kurt's chest.

" Just quick clean up, nap, then shower." Kurt sighed.

" Ok." Blaine said. He stood up and got some washcloths. Once they were cleaned off, they climbed back into bed.

From downstairs they heard loud laughing. A little too loud. It wasn't from a joke, something had happened down there and Kurt and Blaine decided to find out later. Kurt and Blaine slept for a little over an hour. When they got up and headed down stairs there were whispers of "Here they come" from Kurt's family.

"You guys have fun?" Finn asked, trying to suppress a smile.

" I guess. We started watching some T.V and fell asleep. It was refreshing."

Kurt said.

" Oh, well you two should feel welcome to 'nap' anytime you feel like it." Burt grinned.

" Dad! I'm so sorry we missed singing happy birthday to you. I promise we will be there when you open your presents." Kurt said.

" That's fine son." Burt was having a hard time not laughing now.

" Dad, Whats going on? Whats the joke?" Kurt asked.

" Oh nothing, just remember to turn off the baby monitor. It drains the battery." Emily giggled.

The color drained from Kurt's face. He forgot how to breath and when he remembered his breath was sharp and choked. Everyone burst out in laughter. Blaine tried to hide his smile as best he could. He thought it was pretty funny but Kurt was horrified. Kurt was a very intimate person and was embarrassed about intimacy with anyone but Blaine.

" Oh...Um...yeah...ok..well...i...guess...i'm gonna...gonna...go...uh...take a shower." Kurt mumbled.

Kurt ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door. As soon as Blaine was sure that Kurt couldn't hear, he burst out into laughter.

"OH MY GOD!" Blaine shook.

"Blaine, You sound like a fucking sex god!" Finn laughed.

" I hope your not being too rough with my boy." Burt laughed.

"I promise you sir. I am very careful with Kurt." Blaine reassured.

" I know you would never hurt Kurt. And Blaine call me Burt. No more of this Sir business." Burt stood up and patted Blaine on the shoulder.

" I just heard you and my son have sex. I think we are on a first name basis now." Burt smiled.

Blaine felt so excepted and at home. Even though the situation was odd and not appropriate, he was invited into the family. And now Kurt- OH MY GOD KURT! Blaine completely forgot! He had to go comfort him.

" I better go talk to Kurt." Blaine sighed.

" Alright. Make sure he knows we are all fine and happy and he shouldn't feel embarrassed." Burt said, sitting back down.

Blaine headed up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Kurt was laying on the bed staring at the wall. He had his back to Blaine.

" Baby, are you ok?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Kurt was completely quiet. The silence was so loud. Blaine climbed onto the bed. He hugged Kurt and snuggled his chin into Kurt's neck.

" I talked to your family." Blaine whispered.

" And what did they say?" Kurt barely spoke.

" Finn said I was a sex god. I can't say I disagree with him." Blaine chuckled.

" No I mean about...you know." Kurt said, spinning around to face Blaine.

" Oh, Well they all thought it was funny and cute. And they want you to know that they are fine and happy. And they don't want you to be embarrassed." Blaine told Kurt.

" I really shouldn't be making a big deal of this. I'm just a drama queen." Kurt sighed.

" You are not! You are a drama queen, but a cute one. And anyway, It is a big deal, It's just...I guess I don't really get embarrassed." Blaine said. He sat up and pulled Kurt up with him.

"I love you. And Finn is right. Sex god all the way." Kurt hugged Blaine.

"I love you too." Blaine and Kurt hugged for a full minute before a noise came over the baby monitor.

" Very sweet you two. But what did I say about turning the baby monitor off!" Emily scolded.

This time Kurt laughed with Blaine.

That night Kurt and Blaine were getting ready for bed. Blaine picked up the baby monitor, shut it off, took out the batteries, and stuck it deep in a drawer. Kurt saw him doing this and smiled. Kurt was wearing a light blue button up pajama top and dark blue pajama pants. Blaine was wearing a white undershirt and checkered boxers. Kurt was standing in front the mirror buttoning his last few buttons. Blaine came up behind and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He kissed him on the cheek.

" So your alright now?" Blaine asked.

" Yes. I'm ok. Thank you for being so supportive." Kurt sighed.

" Anything for you baby." Blaine whispered.

" Well, I would like to repay you." Kurt purred.

" Kurt, as much as I'd like to, that's what got us into trouble in the first place." Blaine winked at him. Yes he actually winked.

" No. I mean. That's not it. Come sit on the bed with me." Kurt waved him over. Blaine sat up on the bed cross legged and Kurt sat on his knees, looking like a bird ready to take flight. He seemed really excited.

" Blaine Anderson. I want you to move in with me. I know when your mom divorced your dad, you convinced her to move up here with you. But that's not enough for me. You'll still have family close and you'll be graced with the presence of the one and only Rachel Berry, who will also be rooming with us. I know I'm asking a lot of you lately. Blaine, Come to Lima with me. Blaine, move in with me. If you don't want to do this, or your not ready-"

"Kurt, this is..." Blaine had tears in his eyes.

" Blaine. Please don't cry! Please, Blaine." Kurt whimpered.

" Kurt. These are absolute definite tears of joy. I love you more then anything in this world. I want to spend every second of my life with you. Of course I'll move in with you. Only if we can redecorate together."

"Blaine, I love you. I love you so much it hurts." Kurt held his hand to his heart.

" It hurts me too. Too see sad, hurt. I could never disappoint you. It hurts the most when I see you alone. Or when you feel alone. I want you to know, as long as I'm alive or my love is in your heart, you are never alone." Blaine whispered.

Kurt was hanging on every word Blaine said. His heart heavy with feeling and suddenly he fell apart. Kurt started to cry softly. He forced himself into Blaine's arms and Blaine happily excepted. Soon they heard a cheering sound from underneath the bed. Blaine got down on his hands and knees and reached under the bed. He pulled another purposely hidden walk-e-talkie. The people downstairs were applauding and cheering. This time Blaine said nothing and simply chucked the damn thing out the window. Then he turned to a giggling Kurt and kissed him hard on the lips.

Blaine was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. This was the last morning Blaine and Kurt were going to be staying in Lima. Blaine had already made arrangements with his mother. He would start moving into Kurt's apartment as soon they got back to New York. Blaine's goal in life was to make Kurt his husband. But he to pick the right place and time. The perfect way to do it. He knew one thing for certain. He had to sing Kurt a song. Blaine had been patrolling youtube and pandora for weeks trying to find the perfect song. He thought he would talk to Finn and Rachel but since Rachel and Kurt were best friends, there was a good chance she would tell. And If he just told Finn there was a good chance of him spilling to Rachel. But Blaine needed some help. His brother Cooper would be no help at all. He would suggest that he should just walk up to Kurt, point at him, and yell MARRY ME in an intense voice. His mom and dad are NEVER any help. The only person that could truly help was Kurt. But that obviously wouldn't work. Blaine finally decided he had to just trust his friends. Blaine rolled over and shook Kurt awake.

"Wake up sweetie. We need to get ready for our flight." Blaine began to arouse an adorable sleeping Kurt.

"MMMGH!" Kurt groaned in protest.

"Come on baby." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

Slowly Kurt dragged himself out of bed. He looked cranky and shuffled as he crossed the room. Blaine helped Kurt change and even brushed his hair for him. Blaine sneaked downstairs and quietly made Kurt a cup of coffee. Once

Kurt had his cup of coffee, he was up and ready to start the day. Kurt sipped the coffee slowly until it was all gone. They packed their suitcases and shared a short kiss before tiptoeing downstairs. They opened the front door and were about to leave when they heard a voice.

" You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Burt said.

"Dad." Kurt grinned.

Kurt lunged at him and hugged him tightly. When Kurt finally released, Burt made a motion for Blaine to come over too.

" Come on, you too." Burt said.

Blaine walked over and Burt gave him a big bear hug. Then Burt patted Blaine's shoulder.

" Goodbye. Call me when you get to New York." Burt smiled.

" We will. Bye! Tell everyone we love them!" Kurt said before they made their way to the waiting taxi.

Kurt fumbled with the keys to his apartment. When he finally got the right one, he unlocked the door and let him and Blaine in.

" Rachel should already be here." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Rachel!" Kurt called out.

Seconds later they both heard heels clunking down the hallway and before they knew it they were engulfed in Rachel Berry.

" Guys! How was Lima!" Rachel gushed.

" Fantastic. My dad had an amazing birthday." Kurt grinned, happy to be home.

" Yeah, there was great entertainment." Blaine tried not to laugh.

Kurt chuckled a little, then Blaine let a laugh escape. Then they were both giggling like maniacs until Rachel demanded to know what was going on. The told her the whole story about the walk-e-talkie, Burt's conversation with Blaine, and when Blaine chucked the walk-e-talkie out the window.

" Oh my god! You guys did have fun!" Rachel laughed.

" Oh by the way, your boyfriend thinks I'm a sex god." Blaine added.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Just thought you should know." Blaine smiled.

" You are one." Kurt purred and lay a delicate kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I think I'll go take a nap." Kurt said before flouncing off into the bedroom.

When Blaine was sure Kurt couldn't hear them, Blaine turned to Rachel.

" Rachel, I am in dire need of your help." Blaine begged.

" What do you need. Barbra Streisand lessons? I'm sure you can learn but your nose is just a little too petite for Barbra's stature." Rachel quipped.

" No it's not that. I want to do something for Kurt. And I need you and Finn."

Blaine replied.

" And that is?" Rachel asked.

" I want to ask Kurt to marry me." Blaine said.

" EEEEEGH! OHMIGOSH! BLAINE!" Rachel squealed. She had to stick her fist In her mouth to keep from shouting.

" I want it to be perfect and I need you to help me organize it. Finn too." Blaine continued.

" How do you want to propose?" Rachel asked.

" With a song and I want it to be In front of people." Blaine said.

" Why not on Kurt's birthday? We could throw a party and everyone would be in on it except Kurt!" Rachel gasped.

" That's perfect! What else." Blaine was really excited now.

After two hours, Rachel and Blaine had planned everything out. They would throw Kurt a birthday party and Blaine would sing Kurt a song, then propose with a carefully worded and memorized speech. Kurt's birthday was on May 27th. He only had a month too get this ready but he could do it. Blaine felt like flying! He still had to find a ring, organize a party, and buy a suite. But most importantly, Blaine had to pick a song too sing to the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine was pacing back and forth. Today was May 27th. The big day. Blaine sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. He took three deep breathes and then entered his apartment. The place was full of food, people, decorations, and even a Rent-A-Stage. Blaine felt his phone vibrate. It was Rachel.

Rachel – Kurt and I are on our way up! HIDE!

"Everyone! Kurt is on his way! Hide" Blaine shouted.

Everyone ducked behind something. Blaine had just enough time to switch off the lights and dive behind the couch before the door opened.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed.

Kurt dropped his bags and stood there in awe as people flocked around him. Blaine pushed through the crowd and gave Kurt a kiss.

"Happy Birthday my love. Your 22!" Blaine smiled.

"Oh Blaine! Thank you! I love you so much." Kurt gave Blaine a big hug before he was whisked off by the crowd.

The night went amazing. Kurt danced, sang, ate, talked, laughed. It was wonderful. Then Kurt opened his presents. When the last gift was opened, Rachel said her line right on cue, " Where is your gift Blaine?"

"Ok." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Is this present dangerous? Or explosive?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, it's for you but, I'll be getting the most out of it." Blaine said.

" My god Blaine! Did you get a puppy? Blaine, we've been over this, you can't-" Kurt lectured, shaking his head.

" Kurt. It's not a puppy. Just come over here, sit down." Blaine led Kurt to a stool sitting in front of the Rent-A-Stage. Blaine jumped up on the stage. Rachel threw him a mike and Blaine took one last deep breath.

"This is for the love of my life." Blaine said.

Then the song, A Thousand Years began to play.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

Blaine dropped the mike, then stepped off the stage. He knelt down on one knee in front of Kurt. He reached deep inside his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and inside were two identical diamond engagement rings. Kurt gasped, tears already filling his eyes.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I remember the day I first saw you. You were walking down the stairs of Dalton academy. You looked so cute. You always stuck by me. You helped my serenade my strange crush. You weren't offended when I insulted your sexy faces. Which you have perfected now by the way."

Kurt was now choking on his own tears. Blaine reached for one of Kurt's hands and squeezed it tightly.

" Then you sang Blackbird and my whole life changed. I realized you were the one and only one, I would ever love. I kissed you and I felt the chemistry explode. Then I decided weekends weren't enough for me. So I changed schools to be closer to you. We had a bit of a rough patch but we worked through it and it only made our love stronger. When you moved to New York, I couldn't keep away. I forced my mom to move here. Then when you asked me to live with you, my heart soared. I would get to see you all the time. Sleep in your bed, cuddled up next to you every night. You would be the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw at night. It was a dream come true. But even that wasn't enough for me. So I kneel before you now. Instead of clothes or music for your birthday, I decided to go a different way. I decided I'd give you a husband. At least, if you except. Kurt Hummel, Will you marry me?" Blaine said, his voice full of feeling.

Kurt was shaking now. He was bawling. Kurt tried to get out the one word he needed to say. But all Kurt could manage to do was vigorously nod his head and then fall into Blaine's arms. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Everyone raised a toast to the new couple. But Blaine and Kurt just held each other. They knew now they would never have to let go. When they finally released each other, Their tears were gone and they were laughing and smiling.

"I have never been so happy." Kurt whispered.

" Me ether." Blaine whispered back.

Kurt woke up before Blaine that next morning. He looked over at his fiance. His fiance. Kurt just loved that word. It was even better then boyfriend. Blaine Anderson was Kurt Hummel's fiance. Kurt just couldn't even begin to believe it.

"Hello. I'm Kurt and this is my fiance, Blaine." Kurt whispered to himself.

Blaine and Kurt decided to have their wedding in December. That was only seven months away. Blaine wanted the wedding to be even sooner but Kurt convinced him to wait. Kurt wanted to spend the whole seven months planning their perfect winter wedding. Blaine just wanted to be married to Kurt.

Kurt quietly crept out of bed and down the hall to Rachel's room. He opened the door and tiptoed over to Rachel. She was laying in bed, pretending to sleep.

"Rachel. I know your awake. Your eyelids are twitching." Kurt whisperd.

" Fine. I'm awake. Nothing gets by you." Rachel groaned.

" I made the schedule." Kurt said pulling out a piece of paper.

"OOOH! Yay! Let me see, let me see!" Rachel threw back her covers and practically jumped Kurt.

" Ok!" Kurt squealed. They were both so excited for the wedding.

" Alright. Month one, It's going to be picking the place. We already did that.

We are going to get married at McKinley. Month two, The invitations and guest list. Month three, the clothes. That one is my personal favorite. Month four, The decorations. Month five, the flowers and the person that will be performing the ceremony. Month six, catering and band. And then Month seven, any finishing touches and GET MARRIED!" Kurt read off the sheet.

"Oh, Kurt. It is so perfect. I am going to help you as much as I can!" Rachel did jump Kurt this time.

Now this would be any strait mans dream. A pretty girl wearing nothing but underwear and a skimpy tank top, pouncing on you while your both sitting on a bed. But to Kurt this was just cuddling with a best friend. Kurt thought the only good use for boobs were, that they made good pillows.

" Have you shown Blaine yet?" Rachel asked, still hugging Kurt.

"It's 7:30. Do you really think Blaine is conscious yet." Kurt smiled.

" Come on." Rachel sat up and pulled Kurt with her.

They walked into the living room and Rachel flipped on the T.V.

A Say Yes to the Dress marathon had just started. Rachel slipped into the kitchen and came out with two cups of hot coco. Kurt took a cup happily and sat down on the couch. Rachel went back to her room, collected some paper, colored pencils, scissors, glitter, and skipped back to the living room. She pulled the coffee table closer to the couch.

"Lets start making invitations!" Rachel was giddy.

"Ok. Well. We want a lot of lavender and Aqua. And white of course." Kurt picked up a piece of paper and examined it.

" Ok. Let me see..." Rachel dug through her pencils until she found and aqua blue, a light purple, and white.

Kurt and Rachel spent a little over an hour watching Say Yes to the Dress, sipping hot chocolate, and designing the perfect wedding invitation. When they finally finished the invitation was amazing. It was white with curly lavender writing. There were aqua blue flowers embroidering the border. The invitation was beautiful. Kurt really hoped Blaine would like it.

"It's wonderful." Kurt sighed.

"I know. We did a great job." Rachel set the invitation back on the table. She brought her feet up on the couch and curled up against Kurt. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Kurt tipped his head on top of hers. At about 10:00 Blaine woke up and went out in the living room to check on Kurt.

" Good afternoon sleepy head." Kurt smiled up at Blaine. Kurt and Rachel were still cuddling on the couch watching television.

" Rachel get off my fiance." Blaine playfully pushed Rachel off Kurt and sat down by Kurt.

" Want me to make you some brunch?" Kurt asked after giving Blaine a good morning kiss.

"I'm fine." Blaine replied, happily excepting the kiss.

"Ok, Blaine. Rachel and I just designed the invitations and I want my soon to be husband to be the first one to receive one." Kurt grinned. He took the invitation off the table and handed it to Blaine.

" Oh Kurt. This is perfect. It's exactly how I imagined it." Blaine read the invitation once and then twice.

"You really like it?" Kurt asked.

" Of course. Everything you make, I love." Blaine smiled.

" Great! I have to run to the market and the copy shop is right next door!" Rachel snatched the invitation from Blaine and skipped to her room.

"Rachel is very...Enthusiastic." Blaine said raising his eyebrows.

"Well we're best friends. We were best friends since we were babies. I mean we went to our first fashion show together. We played dress up and designed our first barbie doll dress when we were three. We went to our first singing class together. We were and still are inseparable. Considering the circumstances, she is taking this really well. If she and Finn were getting married, I would be crawling on the ceiling right now." Kurt laughed.

Rachel tore out of her bedroom, dressed and purse in hand.

"I'll see you guys later!" Rachel yelled at us as she ran out the door.

" She may not be on the ceiling but she has become a road runner look alike." Blaine joked.

" While Rachel does her thing, we are going to put together the guest list!" Kurt was still really excited.

Kurt grabbed a sheet of paper and started to scribble down names. Blaine watched and threw in a name every now and then. When they finished, this was what they came up with.

Burt

Carole

Finn

Cooper

Rachel

Puck

Tina

Mike

Artie

Brittany

Santana

Mercedes

Quinn

Sam

Will

Emma

Emily (Kurt's Cousin)

Tod (Kurt's cousin's husband)

Bella (Kurt's grandma)

Luke (Kurt's Grandpa)

Roger (Kurt's Grandpa)

Sandy ( Blaine's mom)

Ben (Blaine's dad)

Karen (Blaine's Grandma)

Derek (Blaine's Grandpa)

Sarah (Blaine's Cousin)

Harry (Blaine's Cousin)

Mark (Blaine's Cousin)

Shirley (Blaine's Aunt)

Chris (Blaine's Uncle)

Pauline (Kurt's Aunt)

Zach (Kurt's Uncle)

Michele (Kurt's Aunt)

Wes (Warbler)

David (Warbler)

Frank (Warbler)

Jerome (Warbler)

Roland (Warbler)

Andy (Warbler)

All in all, the final list came up to thirty-nine guests. Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Rachel!" Kurt said when she picked up.

"Whats going on?" Rachel asked.

"Did you go to the copy place yet?" Kurt stood up and started pacing.

" No. I'm just finishing at the market." Rachel replied.

"Ok. When you go in there, make forty copies." Kurt said.

"K. Talk to you soon!" Rachel hung up.

Kurt let out a big sigh and flopped onto the couch.

"Wedding planning is exhausting!" Kurt smiled.

" WEEEEEEEEE!" Blaine laughed as he jumped onto the couch.

"Your just a toddler in an young adult's body." Kurt played with Blaine's curly hair.

"And you are an old man in a young adult's body." Blaine hummed.

"And we're getting married." Kurt tugged Blaine's hair a bit more.

" I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Blaine laughed.

" mmm." Kurt moaned as Blaine rubbed Kurt's chest.

"Rachel's gone." Blaine whispered.

"Uhhhh." Kurt moaned louder.

" Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Blaine straddled Kurt and began to slowly grind on him. Blaine leaned in and kissed his neck on the most sensitive spot. Her then planted several kisses on Kurt's collarbone. Kurt continued moaning as a few of Blaine's kisses sent shivers up Kurt's spine.

"Bed." Kurt demanded.

Blaine lifted Kurt up and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips. Blaine stumbled down the hallway backwards, kissing Kurt all the way. They tripped into the bedroom and Blaine slammed the door. They both fell onto the bed and Blaine continued to grind on him.

"Not gonna last...if you...if you...keep doing...that." Kurt gasped.

"Too many clothes." Blaine mumbled in return.

Kurt ripped at Blaine's undershirt while Blaine struggled with Kurt's tie. Kurt helped him remove the tie and then his vest. Blaine then unbuttoned his button up shirt and Kurt pulled off Blaine's pajama pants. Finally Kurt and Blaine were only in their boxers. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's curly hair in between his fingers.

"Blaine...mghhh...please Blaine...please" Kurt moaned.

Blaine and Kurt shimmied out of their boxers. Blaine's hand went instantly to Kurt's cock. He rubbed it slowly, then sped up the pace.

"Blaine...oh...Blaine please please..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine straddled him and slowly entered Kurt.

"GOD! KURT!" Blaine yelled.

Blaine rocked faster and faster. Kurt moaned louder still.

"BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine" Kurt groaned his name.

Blaine sped up and the thrusts became desperate. Blaine threw back his head and let out a long moan.

"I...I'm...I...close...Blaine...close." Kurt gasped.

"Me...too...oh..." Blaine shook.

"Kurt. Kurt. KURT" Blaine shouted loudly. When Blaine orgasmed he was very loud. He shouted Kurt's name and moaned. His mouth would form a perfect o. His eyes would close and his forehead would scrunch up.

Kurt was very different. He didn't shout or moan, he let out shuddery breaths. His whole body clenched and he arched his back. Kurt grabbed at the blankets and curled his toes. He squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth only opened wide enough to let out the shudders.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered while the aftershock of the orgasm ended.

Blaine and Kurt fell on top of each other, still out of breath.

"I love you so much." Blaine sighed.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but, the sound of the front door stopped him.

" Rachel's home." Kurt hummed.

"KURT! BLAINE!" Rachel called out.

" We're in the bedroom! Don't come in! We are gonna take a nap!" Kurt yelled.

"You guys were having sex right?" Rachel said in a sing song voice.

Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine looked at Kurt.

"She does know you well." Blaine whispered.

"You two have fun." Rachel giggled from outside the door.

" SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled.

They heard Rachel's footsteps walk back down the hall and into her room.

" Now where were we? Oh yes. I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine on his head. Minutes later they were both fast asleep, curled up in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Month 3**

Kurt and Blaine were almost ready to go. Kurt was putting his wallet in his satchel and Blaine was searching for his car keys. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel were going wedding clothes shopping. Kurt was the most excited out of all of them. Kurt wanted to make sure his outfit was perfect. So they were going to their favorite store. Kurt walked over to Blaine who was hurriedly searching for his keys.

"Honey. Whats wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I can't find my car keys." Blaine was practically knocking everything off the counter.

" You mean these car keys?" Kurt dangled the keys in front of Blaine's face.

"Where did you get those?" Blaine whirled around to face Kurt.

"I found them under the dinning room table." Kurt handed Blaine the keys and kissed him.

"You are magical." Blaine snickered.

"I am unicorn." Kurt hissed.

Rachel walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Come on guys! We have clothes to try on!" Rachel yelled.

"Let's do it!" Blaine strutted out the door.

They drove to their favorite store and Kurt was the first one in. They searched everywhere and after three and a half hours, they found their perfect outfits.

Kurt chose a black skirt, white shirt, white tuxedo jacket, pale pink bow tie, black shoes, and white lace veil.

Blaine was very traditional. He picked A black tuxedo with a white shirt, black shoes, black top hat, and a bright blue bow tie.

Rachel chose a long lavender dress with ruffles around the bottom. She also decided she would have a single red rose tucked in her hair.

When Kurt tried on his outfit he was instantly in love. Blaine wanted to see it so badly but Kurt refused. Blaine had to wait until the day of the wedding to see. Rachel was going to be the maid of honer and Finn was going to be the best man. Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes were going to be bridesmaids. Puck was going to be the ring bearer and Blaine's baby cousin Sarah was going to be the flower girl. Everyone was so excited. This wedding was going to go down in history with all their friends. They were all just waiting for this day to happen ever since they started dating.

"I just love your dress!" Kurt gushed, turning around to face Rachel in the backseat.

"And your outfit is just amazing. It is classic but still chic unique." Rachel grinned.

"I wish I could gush over Kurt's outfit." Blaine pouted.

"You will. Soon enough. Just a few more months." Kurt reassured.

"Four months to be exact." Blaine whined.

" Hush baby hush." Kurt stroked Blaine's hand.

Blaine parked the car outside and the three headed up to their apartment.

"I'm going to hide this from you." Kurt said as he shook the bag containing his outfit.

"I'll find it." Blaine growled.

"Of course you will." Kurt chuckled as he took Blaine's hand.

**Month 4**

"Blaine! Get up!" Kurt yelled from the other room.

Blaine was still asleep in the bedroom while Kurt was almost dressed. They had to flip through catalogs and make decisions on the decorations. Blaine and Kurt's wedding was only three months away and they still had a lot to take care of. Blaine was really enthusiastic but he didn't like doing anything before 8:00.

"BLAINE!" Kurt called. Kurt was dressed and ready to start the day but Blaine on the other hand, was still in bed. Kurt walked into the bedroom, crossed his arms, and tapped his foot.

"Now Blaine. You need to get up." Kurt sighed.

"I don't wanna go to school today." Blaine moaned.

" Blaine." Kurt was getting impatient.

"Come on ma. Just five more minutes." Blaine whined.

" Blaine. If you don't get up when I count to three, I'm going to have to punish you." Kurt purred.

Blaine didn't move a muscle. He laid on his back and squeezed his eyes shut.

" One. Two. Three." Kurt counted. Blaine was still laying there. Kurt crawled onto the bed and slowly pulled back the covers.

"Blaine. You disobeyed. Now I have to punish you." Kurt hummed.

" Kurt. Please punish me." Blaine moaned.

"I never said you could talk." Kurt started to inch Blaine's boxers off.

Blaine closed his mouth instantly. Kurt leaned down and licked the strip from Blaine's belly button to the tip of his cock. Blaine tightened up and tried not to moan. Kurt softly took Blaine's cock into his mouth just a few inches at a time. Blaine's hips instinctively thrust up. Kurt instantly sat up.

"No no no no Blaine." Kurt scolded.

Blaine nodded his head and tried to keep quiet. Kurt leaned back down and Kurt softly sucked, darting his tongue out at the perfect moments. Blaine grasped at Kurt's hair and let out a long moan. This time Kurt only stopped sucking to groan, " Say my name."

" Kurt. OH Kurt." Blaine knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

" Kurt! Kurt! I'm close. So close." Blaine was shaking now.

Kurt kept sucking and massaging Blaine. Kurt felt Blaine tense up as he had his orgasm.

" KURT! OH OH OH KURT!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt tried to shush him but Blaine couldn't control himself. Kurt was afraid Rachel would hear them, but when Blaine leaned forward and buried his face in Kurt's hair to muffle his screams, Kurt didn't care anymore. When Blaine had stopped shaking Kurt delicately kissed him on the lips.

"Are you ready to get up now?" Kurt asked.

"Mmmmmm I guess I can." Blaine grinned.

"Go take a shower and then get dressed. We need to start picking decorations.

Now hurry up." Kurt smiled as he playfully slapped his butt.

Blaine had a huge grin on his face. He was getting married to that. Blaine was the luckiest guy in the world. He hurried and got ready hoping that there would be time for them to kiss a little before they had to start working.

"Blaine, I'm thinking our color scheme could match the colors on our invitations. You know the white, lavender, and aqua. Oh and by the way, everyone already R.S.V.P ed. And I booked our plane tickets, so we will get there about three days before the wedding. So anyway about the tablecloths, they should be solid or they could be str-" Kurt was cut of by Blaine. Blaine grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"MGH! Blaine!" Kurt protested.

"You can't give me a good morning blow job and expect nothing in return." Blaine said, that predatory look back on his face.

"Later Blaine. Later." Kurt stroked Blaine's hair and then picked up another catalog.

Kurt flipped through catalogs, made calls, wrote things down, all while asking Blaine his opinion, who agreed with everything that Kurt said. Blaine sat next to Kurt for five hours. Five hours. That's how long it took for Kurt to design and pick out the decorations and furniture. Kurt even had a Rent-A-Stage put in. The wedding was at the McKinley school's glee room. They made arrangements to have all the furniture cleared out and then filled with their own decorations. Kurt and Blaine decided to stick to their lavender, Aqua, white theme. Kurt was extremely excited now. The wedding was getting closer everyday and everything about it was customized. Or as Blaine put it, Kurtomized. Blaine loved Kurt's style and the way he decorated. He wanted Kurt to decide these things. Everything Kurt picked was perfect in his eyes. Blaine looked over at Kurt. Kurt had just finished ordering the furniture and decorations, so he was stacking the catalogs in a neat pile. Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

"Just three more months." Kurt sat down in his lap.

Blaine held Kurt close to him, never wanting to let him go.

**Month 5**

Rachel came bursting through the door. She threw her phone across the room. It smashed when it hit the wall. When she saw the pile of plastic and microchips, she started to sob harder. She ran into her room and slammed the door as hard as possible. Kurt who had been in his room looking up good florists on his laptop, was startled.

"That was either a robber or Rachel." Kurt said to himself. He heard the sobbing coming from the other room only seconds after.

"I think that's Rachel." Kurt sighed. He got off his bed and tiptoed down the hall. He quietly knocked on Rachel's door.

" Rachel are you ok?" Kurt asked.

There was no answer so Kurt opened the door. Rachel was laying face down on her bed sobbing her eyes out.

" Oh baby baby baby. What wrong." Kurt comforted. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's...It's...It's...Finn." Rachel cried.

"What did he do?" Kurt whispered as he rubbed Rachel's back.

"He...He...*sob*...*sniffle sniffle*...He...cheated on me!" Rachel gasped.

Kurt's mouth dropped. Finn Hudson the lovable idiot, that also happened to be Kurt's stepbrother, cheated on Rachel.

"No! He didn't?" Kurt was astonished.

"He...he...di-...di...did." Rachel was shaking really hard now.

"With who?" Kurt took Rachel in his arms and held her close. Rachel burried her face in his shoulder.

" With Quinn!" Rachel shouted.

Kurt didn't know what to say. So he let Rachel cry it out and then he went and made her some hot chocolate. By the time he got back to her room, Rachel wasn't crying anymore. She was just staring at the wall. Kurt handed her a cup and sat back down by her.

"She didn't know." Rachel said.

"What" Kurt was confused.

" She didn't know Finn was with me. Finn told her we had broken up. Finn even admitted that he said that. Don't blame Quinn." Rachel sipped her hot chocolate.

Kurt nodded his head. He had a million things to say right now but he thought it was best for Rachel to get all of this off her chest.

"He begged for forgiveness. He asked for a second chance. But I told him no. I told him, I can't trust him anymore. Then he went crawling back to Quinn. And he begged her to forgive him and..." Rachel took a deep breath.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"She did." Rachel choked out.

"Rachel." Kurt breathed. He wrapped Rachel up again. She fell into his arms and enjoyed his warmth.

" Do you want us to uninvite them to the wedding? You are more important to me then them." Kurt kissed her head.

"No. Finn is your best man and Your step brother. And Quinn is a bridesmaid. And anyway, If you tell them not to come they'll know it's because of me. I have to be strong." Rachel looked Kurt in the eye.

"Ok. If that's what you want. Now shut up and come here." Kurt lied down and held Rachel close to him. They probably stayed there about two or three hours. Then Blaine came home.

Later after dinner that night, Rachel went to bed early.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

Kurt explained that Finn cheated on Rachel with Quinn, lied to Quinn, and then went back to be with Quinn anyway. Blaine was shocked. He never thought Finn would do that.

"Remember way before we were engaged or lived together, we went on that one double date with Finn and Rachel." Blaine said.

"When we went miniature golfing?" Kurt asked laughing.

"And we had the kissing contest." Blaine smiled.

" And we won." Kurt grinned.

" And Rachel called Finn captivating." Blaine reminisced.

" And she kissed him even though he lost." Kurt said sadly.

" And he drove her home." Blaine lost his smile.

" And then he cheated on her." Kurt sighed.

" Stuff has really changed hasn't it?" Blaine asked.

" We changed for the better but" Kurt started.

"They changed for the worst." Blaine ended.

" I feel like we are two old men rocking on our front porch reminiscing about past loves and old friends." Kurt laughed.

"Our time will come for that but right now let's focus on our future." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled and started to clean up the dinner dishes. He hoped Rachel would feel better soon.

**Month Six**

Rachel was still having a hard time getting used to being without Finn. Especially since Kurt and Blaine were only getting more and more lovey dovey everyday.

"Honey?" Kurt called.

"Yes Baby?" Blaine asked.

" Who should we book for our wedding?" Kurt walked up to Blaine.

"Oh, Why don't we ask our friends to perform. I bet they would love to, angel." Blaine suggested.

" That's a great idea sweetie." Kurt cooed.

"Thank you cutie." Blaine took Kurt up in his arms.

"Your very welcome hottie." Kurt Eskimo kissed him.

Rachel made a snorting noise from the couch and shook her head. Kurt and Blaine were to busy kissing and giggling to notice.

" I better call people and ask. Ok sugar?" Kurt said.

" Alright gorgeous." Blaine hummed.

"Guys! Please!" Rachel turned around and shouted at them.

Kurt skipped off to the bedroom to get his phone book.

"I can't believe classes start up again tomorrow." Blaine groaned.

"You don't have classes." Rachel snapped.

"Ya, but I have work and Kurt has class. So do you." Blaine said.

" Well, I have much more on my plate then you!" Rachel yelled.

Blaine frowned obviously hurt. Rachel saw this and instantly felt bad.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. It's just, I'm living with the two people who are more in love then romeo and Juliet, and I am struggling with a breakup and...I'm just...I guess I'm...jealous." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, do you want to talk?" Blaine looked at her with his big puppy dog eyes.

"There's nothing to say." Rachel sighed as she stood up and went off to her room.

"Blainey, whats wrong?" Kurt asked as he stepped back into the living room.

"Rachel. She's having a really hard time." Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap.

"Did you try talking to her?" Kurt asked. He reached to tug at one of Blaine's curls but, to Kurt's disappointment, Blaine's hair was jelled today.

"Yeah, but she said there was nothing to talk about." Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

" I think she just needs some alone time." Kurt kissed Blaine's nose before he stood up.

" I guess." Blaine mumbled, sad that his lap was now empty.

" On a happier note, everyone is happy to perform at the wedding." Kurt grinned bouncing on the balls of his heels.

Blaine smiled and slapped Kurt's ass when Kurt turned to walk away.

"Blaine not now." Kurt smirked, nodding his head to Rachel's bedroom.

" I know, I know. Sometimes I just have to touch that glorious ass of yours." Blaine wiggled in his seat.

Blaine stood up, planted a kiss on his cheek, and headed to the kitchen. Blaine didn't get two steps before Kurt smacked his ass.

"Sometimes your ass is pretty tempting too." Kurt purred before stalking off into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Month 7

Blaine was freaking out. In three hours, he was getting married to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Or soon to be Kurt Elizabeth Anderson.

"Okay Blaine. Just breath. It's okay. It's alright. Just breath." Blaine whispered to himself. Finn opened the door and peaked in.

"Blaine? How you doing?" He asked.

"Fine. I'm good. I'm great. I'm fantastic. MMMM! Smell that air. It's wonderful. It's perfect. Fresh like blueberries, or strawberries, or raspberries. Or maybe those things that are like, oranges but not oranges. They are tanger- orangea- TANGELOS! The air is fresh like tangelos. Yum yum yum! Tangelos are delicious. And healthy. Just like me and Kurt's relationship. Hahahaha! That was a joke. You get it? I got it? You must of got it. Cause Kurt and I, You know, Haha! That's the thing about-" Blaine rambled extremely fast.

"BLAINE!" Finn yelled, cutting Blaine off.

"Sorry." Blaine grumbled.

"Blaine. Come on, let's get you ready." Finn patted Blaine's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kurt and the girls were already getting Kurt prepared.

"Quinn, hand me the veil!" Kurt called from behind the door of Quinn's bedroom.

The girls and Kurt were getting ready at Quinn's house while Blaine prepared at their own home.

Kurt was dressed and had his hair done already. He was just adding a few finishing touches, that included the veil.

"I'm ready! Close your eyes!" Kurt yelled before stepping out of the bedroom.

"Ok! OPEN!" Kurt squealed.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Rachel screamed.

"Wanky." Santana hissed.

" You look so amazing. Ohhh, It's so perfect." Quinn gushed.

" MmmHm. You look fabulous." Mercedes grinned.

"You are such a Unicorn" Brittany nodded.

Kurt look breathtaking. The black skirt swirled around Kurt's legs. Under the skirt there were black tights that clung to his thighs, just so. His white shirt looked crisp and pressed. The white jacket fit perfectly around his arms and stomach. The bow tie brought out the pink in Kurt's cheeks and around Kurt's waist, there was a matching sash. The veil lay over Kurt's perfectly groomed hair and ran down to the middle of his back. The lace was in such a beautiful intricate pattern and there was a row of lace flowers near the head.

"So you like it?" Kurt giggled.

"Kurt, you look...you look...no words to describe." Rachel stuttered quietly.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, fighting back tears.

"No no baby. Don't cry. Your eyeliner will run." Mercedes squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt straitened up and checked to make sure his light gold eyeliner was still in place.

Blaine was almost ready. He thought about it long and hard and he decided that he wouldn't gel. For Kurt. Blaine opened the bedroom door.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked.

Blaine look very handsome and extremely dapper. His Black tux fit perfectly and the blue bow tie matched Kurt's eyes. Blaine felt comfortable in this outfit. He expected it to be too tight or too lose. But instead it fit just right.

"Wow, Blaine. I am a little attracted to you right now." Finn laughed.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled and adjusted his top hat. His curly hair fluffed out around the edges of the hat.

Finn looked at the clock.

"Alright. Let's go." Finn clapped his hands together and pointed to the door.

Blaine gulped and took a deep breath, " Ok. I'm ready."

Blaine and Finn arrived shortly after the girls and Kurt. The Choir room was already full of guests. The parishioner was standing up on the Rent-A-stage preparing his notes. Blaine walked out into the sea of people as a few horns blared a signal. Everyone hurried into their seats as Blaine walked down the aisle and up onto the Rent-A-Stage. Everyone applauded and then hear comes the bride began to play on a small piano.

Kurt walked down the aisle fallowed by the bridesmaids. Blaine watched Kurt and was completely captivated. He was engrossed with Kurt. The way Kurt flowed down the aisle. The way Kurt's skirt bounced with every step. The way Kurt smiled as he stared lovingly up into Blaine's eyes.

Kurt stepped up onto the stage and positioned his bouquet before standing still.

The parishioner recited the marriage vows and then it came time for Blaine and Kurt to say the magic words.

"I do." Blaine whispered.

"I do forever." Kurt whispered.

" I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." The parishioner said.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Blaine and Kurt fell into each other. At that moment, there was no one else there. They were all alone. Kissing for all eternity. They held on to each other as if when they let go, they would fall off the face of the earth. This kiss, was the most romantic kiss in the entire earth. Two lost and hurting souls finding each other and knowing that they will never lose each other.

"I love you." Kurt cried, tears streaking his face.

" I love you." Blaine sobbed too.

"Forever." Kurt whispered.

"Forever." Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms for another embrace.

The car sped along the dirt road, bumping and hopping up and down. Kurt had his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. They had been driving a long time. After a plane trip, train ride, and hours on the road, Kurt didn't know where they were.

"Blaaaine." Kurt whined.

"Kuuuurt." Blaine playfully mocked.

"Where are we going." Kurt pouted as he squeezed Blaine's arm.

"You've already asked me that fifty times and I keep saying-" Blaine swirved around a corner.

" That it's a surprise." Kurt finished for him.

" And your going to love it." Blaine took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to kiss Kurt on the head. They kept bouncing along on the road, the dirt flying up in puffs.

" ok." Kurt was still upset. He couldn't stand not knowing where they were. Kurt dozed off a few minutes later and was awoken by Blaine.

"Darling, we're here." Blaine soothed Kurt as he delicately shook him awake.

Kurt opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Blaine and the second thing he saw was a cottage.

Kurt looked around as he climbed out of the car. There was a big cottage surrounded by flowers and trees.

"Where are we?" Kurt whispered.

"English countryside." Blaine walked up behind Kurt and squeezed his shoulder.

"Oh Blaine! I love it!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine swooped Kurt into Bridal position and demanded on carrying him into the house. Kurt giggled the whole way.

"We have the house for two weeks. We will be on our own except for the cook and the maid." Blaine hummed as he set Kurt down.

The house was amazing. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, drink room, dinning room, garden with a patio and a swimming pool, and an attic that was converted into a reading nook.

"Blaine. This is just so romantic and sweet and perfect." Kurt was spinning around the room.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and wrapped him into an embrace.

"I'll go get our bags and you can go pick a bedroom for us to sleep in." Blaine kissed Kurt very softly before spinning on his heels and exiting the house.

Kurt began walking around the house and started to learn where everything is. When he turned down one hallway, he ran into a young woman about Kurt's age.

" Oh excuse moi." The women gasped.

"On, no no. excuse me. You must be the maid." Kurt extended his hand. The girl had brown tasseled hair that was cut by her neck and green eyes that were the color of the grass outside.

"Yes I am the maid. My name is Jesabelle." She said. Jesabella had a very thick French accent.

"I am Kurt, I'm staying her with my new husband Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"Oh, yes. The Honeymooners." Jesabelle grinned.

"Would you mind showing me around the house?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all." Jesabelle led Kurt from room to room and even introduced him to the cook.

"You must be Kurt!" The cook shouted.

"I am. What might your name be?" Kurt shook the mans hand. The cook was also young. He had dark African skin and bright blue eyes. He seemed like a very happy man.

" Anzel. How do you like the house." Anzel asked.

"I just adore it." Kurt sighed.

" And how do you like your new husband." Anzel joked.

"I just adore that too." Kurt winked.

"Anzel! Jesabelle!" Blaine yelled. He set down the suitcases and walked into the kitchen.

"Blaine!" They both called out to him.

" I see you've met my husband." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Yes and he seems like a wonderful man." Anzel smiled.

"He most definitely is. Now we are going to go settle down and relax." Blaine took Kurt's hand a led him out of the room.

They decided on the master suite, not the small guest room. When they had finished unpacking, Blaine tackled Kurt.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, taken by surprise. They had landed on the bed and Blaine had proceeded to plant kisses on Kurt's collarbone.

"Blaine, what are you...oh god yes...what are you...you...doing?" Kurt mumbled.

"It's our first time as a married couple." Blaine moaned as he straddled Kurt.

"Oh yes! But one...one thing. I get to do it." Kurt moaned.

"Hmmm?" Blaine was confused.

"I get to Fuck you." Kurt licked his lips.

"Oh god Kurt! It's been a long time since we did that." Blaine looked at Kurt with lust filled eyes.

"Too long." Kurt growled.

"Too Fucking long." Blaine groaned as his pounding erection started to drive him insane.

Kurt flipped Blaine onto his back. They began to undress each other and once they were both naked, Kurt was ready to fuck Blaine into the mattress.

Kurt pulled on Blaine until his legs were resting on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt looked down over Blaine with predatory and lust. With one quick thrust, Kurt was inside Blaine.

"MGH! GOD!" Blaine shuddered.

Kurt thrust In again. He slowly built a rhythm.

"God Blaine. You are so...so...fucking...tight." Kurt gasped as he picked up speed.

"Please Kurt, harder...oh please harder." Blaine moaned.

Kurt's thrusts became more erratic and needy as they both neared their climax.

"OH GOD KURT! YES YES YES! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! MY GOD! FUCK FUCK FUCKING FUCK! OH SHIT! MORE! HARDER HARDER. OOOOOOOH YEEEAAAH!" Blaine screamed.

"KURT KURT KURT KUUUUUURT!" Blaine orgasm hit hard as Blaine screamed until his throat was sore.

Kurt screamed and climaxed soon after Blaine. Blaine sighed and tried to collect himself after the orgasm. Blaine had cum hard. Harder then he ever had before. And Blaine felt completely spent and exhausted yet perfect.

"Shit that was amazing." Blaine gasped.

"Mmmhm." Kurt nodded as he embraced him.

"Hold me." Blaine sighed.

"Always." Kurt closed his eyes and squeezed Blaine. They moved into a perfect cuddle. Their noses were touching and they could feel each others breath on their faces. Blaine;s breath smelled like mint while Kurt's smelled of lavender. They fell asleep only minutes after. They felt completely and utterly intertwined and in love.

Blaine leaned over to wake Kurt up. He froze for a few seconds to take in the beautiful sight of his sleeping husband. Kurt's face was at peace. His lips pursed into a sweet smile. His eyelids were softly closed. His breaths rose and fell delicately and made absolutely no noise. He was curled up, clutching the blanket to his chin. Blaine hated to wake this sleeping beauty but it was necessary if they wanted to go on their carriage ride.

"Honey?' Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Mmmm" Kurt let out a hum.

"Baby. I have a surprise for you. But you have to get up first." Blaine whispered.

" Mmmmm" Kurt's hum had become more of a whine.

"Come on, I'll help you." Blaine sat Kurt up.

He then proceeded to fetch Kurt a cup of coffee from Anzel, help Kurt get out of bed, and help him dress.

"I love you so much." Kurt said in a sleepy voice.

"I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and then took his hand.

" Now what about that surprise?" Kurt raised one eyebrow.

"Oh yes. You are going to love this." Blaine pulled Kurt outside.

Outside there was a beautiful black carriage attached to two white horses. The carriage was shiny and glistened in the sun. There were soft padded seats inside that fit only two people. The seats were in loveseat form.

"Blaine." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I scheduled a two hour carriage ride around the countryside complete with picnic. Do you like it?" Blaine looked at Kurt with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Blaine! I love it!" Kurt practically jumped into Blaine's arms.

"Come on now, let's not waste anytime." Blaine led Kurt to the carriage.

Blaine swung open the door and helped Kurt inside. Blaine then fallowed Kurt into the carriage and they were off. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder just like how he had when they first arrived.

"That was amazing. All the flowers and trees. The air is so clean out here. How am I supposed to go back to New York after this." Kurt gushed.

Kurt and Blaine had just gotten back from their carriage ride and Kurt was in awe. Blaine grinned and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I am so glad you like it baby." Blaine planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Kurt took this as an invitation to rip Blaine's clothes off. Blaine was surprised at the forcefulness of Kurt. Kurt threw Blaine onto the bed and straddled him immediately. Kurt began to give Blaine a lap dance. Kurt rolled his hips and did a thrust every now and then.

"Kurt...ooohh...Kurt!" Blaine moaned. Kurt continued. This was too much for Blaine. He flipped Kurt over and lets say for the next ten minutes the air was full of "OH GOD BLAINE YES!" and "Harder! Harder! Faster! Yes! Yes!" and of course, " I'm so close! So close"

This is how most of the honeymoon went. Finally Kurt and Blaine arrived back home. They were sitting on the couch telling Rachel about their fabulous trip. Rachel seemed extremely jealous but also a little guilty. When Blaine left to go to the bathroom, Kurt swooped in.

"Rachel What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think somethings wrong? What? No no. nothing at all." Rachel garbled.

" Rachel. I know you. What is wrong." Kurt said, saying the last sentence very slowly.

" I'm so ashamed." Rachel broke down and hid her face in her hands.

"What honey? What?" Kurt patted Rachel on the back.

"It's so bad." Rachel shook her head.

"It can't be that bad." Kurt smile, trying to cheer her up.

"I hooked up with Finn." Rachel said plainly and sat up strait.

"You, WHAT!" Kurt spat. Blaine peered around the corner and realized he should leave them alone. He headed down the hallway, then he decided to be the bad person and eavesdrop.

" I slept with Finn."Rachel sighed.

"YOU SLEPT WITH FINN?" Kurt yelled.

"I did. It was a mistake!" Rachel gasped.

" DAMN RIGHT IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Kurt was so angry he couldn't control himself.

" How many times?" Kurt asked in his scary calm voice.

" Once...or maybe twice...or maybe every night while you and Blaine were gone." Rachel stuttered.

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH THAT ASSHOLE FOR TWO WEEKS!" Kurt screamed.

"I DID! BUT IT WAS A MISTAKE AND I KNOW THAT!" Rachel cries out.

Soon the semi conversation degenerated into a screaming match.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO QUINN?"

"SHE WON'T FIND OUT!"

"BUT YOU WILL KNOW. SO WILL FINN!"

"I KNOW IT WAS WRONG KURT!"

"I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE AS BIG OF A SCUMBAG AS FINN!"

"HE IS YOUR STEP-BROTHER!"

"AND HE CHEATED ON YOU AND QUINN!"

"AND I FORGAVE HIM!"

"DO YOU REMEMBER HOW YOU FELT WHEN YOU FOUND OUT HE CHEATED ON YOU? WELL QUINN HAS TO GO THROUGH THAT TWICE!"

"WELL I'M SO SORRY KURT! NOT EVERY RELATIONSHIP CAN BE AS PERFECT AS YOURS AND BLAINES!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING ME AND BLAINE INTO THIS!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS HONEYMOON FASE OF LOVE, WON'T LAST FOREVER. I DOUBT YOU TWO WILL LAST MORE THEN A YEAR AS A MARRIED COUPLE!"

Rachel was out of breath. She gasped from lack of air and from the shock of her saying that. Before the could apologize and say she didn't mean it, Kurt exploded.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BITCH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Kurt screamed the loudest he ever had.

Blaine ran out and grabbed onto Kurt's hands and tried to calm him down.

"Kurt. Kurt. It's ok. Just look at me Kurt. It's alright. We will work it out." Blaine soothed.

While Blaine tried to calm Kurt down, Kurt kept screaming at Rachel, " GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Rachel was sobbing and yelling profanities at Kurt all the way out the door. They even heard her shouting on her way down the stairs.

Kurt stood and stared at the door. His lower lip quivered and his eyes viciously fought back tears. Blaine walked up to Kurt and patted him on the shoulder. Kurt turned around to find Blaine waiting with literal open arms.

Kurt gladly fell into them and started to silently cry. Blaine said nothing. He only stroked Kurt's hair and squeezed him tightly. He let Kurt cry it out and when Kurt was to dehydrated to cry anymore he carried him to the bedroom and tucked him in. Kurt grasped at the covers and pulled them to his chin.

"I'm sorry." Kurt looked up at Blaine sadly.

"For what angel?" Blaine asked sitting down on the bed.

" For losing control." Kurt whimpered.

"Oh, Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt. You had a right to get mad. You had a right to throw her out." Blaine cuddled up next to Kurt.

" I don't know. I mean what she did was horrible but that isn't what I'm upset about." Kurt sighed.

"Then what is it?" Blaine stroked Kurt's hair again.

" It's what she said about us. You think we are gonna last. Right?" Kurt's eyes got really big.

"Of course. We are one of those rare couples that lives in the honeymoon faze forever. I will never stop loving you." Blaine held Kurt close.

"I will love you until the end of time." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms.

"I will love you even longer." Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose.

Kurt would of said something about how much he loved Blaine but he had already drifted into a sweet and loving sleep.

Kurt twisted his cell phone in his hands. He sat on the couch, curled into a ball, contemplating if he should dial the number. He ran his thumb over the #5 on speed dial. He took a deep breath and right before he could hit the button, Blaine called Kurt from the bathroom.

"KUURRT? Where is my cologne?" Blaine called to Kurt.

" In the medicine cabinet!" Kurt dropped the phone.

"Thanks baby." Blaine said, walking out while dabbing the cologne on his neck.

He leaned down and wrapped Kurt into a hug. Kurt inhaled his favorite scent, rosemary spice. It always made him feel at ease. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back in little circles and could feel the tension built up.

"Kurt, are you ok? You seemed stressed." Blaine gave Kurt his worried puppy look that Kurt demanded was super sexy.

" MMMMM...It's Rachel." Kurt let a sensitive moan slip before telling Blaine the problem. No matter what situation they were in, Kurt always got extremely turned on by that look.

"Do you want to talk?" Blaine snuggled up to Kurt.

" Well, there isn't much to talk about. We ended our discussion in a screaming fight and I'm afraid if I call her it will end that way again." Kurt sighed.

Blaine leaned down and picked up Kurt's phone. He hit the #5 speed dial and handed it to Kurt.

"You have to do it." Blaine said before walking away.

Before his disappeared around the corner, Blaine turned around and mouthed, "Good Luck."

Kurt panicked for a few seconds. What would he say? He didn't want to make their fight any worse. Seconds before Rachel picked up, Kurt took a deep breath and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Rachel's familiar voice startled Kurt.

"Rachel?" Kurt said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't want to talk to you." Rachel said, about to hang up.

"WAIT! You owe me this." Kurt quickly stopped her.

"Why do I owe you anything?" Rachel's nasty tone slipped into her voice.

"For what you said about me and Blaine." Kurt tried not to raise his voice. He wanted to keep this a conversation not an argument.

"Fine. What do you want." Rachel lost her attitude for a few seconds but it quickly returned.

" I want to talk this out. But not over the phone. Come over." Kurt said, not even thinking.

"...ok" There was a long silence before Rachel agreed and hung up.

Kurt hit the end call button and flopped back onto the couch. He rubbed the fabric of the couch. It was that velvety material that turns one color when you rub it one way and turns a lighter color when you rub it a different way. He loved the feel of it. Blaine stood in the doorway to the living room and watched Kurt stare blankly at the wall and rub his fingers against the couch. Kurt was lost in thought and didn't return until Blaine's voice brought him back to earth.

"Kurt? Did everything go alright?" Blaine asked.

" Yeah. She's coming over so we can talk in person." Kurt nodded.

"That's great. I'll duck out for a while. Give you two some privacy." Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

" Thank you sweetheart." Kurt smiled at his husband.

Blaine put on his blazer and grabbed his car keys. He opened the door and before he left he turned to Kurt and said, " Just try not to break to many things. I just bought a new vase."

Kurt tried (and failed) to hold back a smiled as he threw a couch pillow at Blaine. Blaine ducked and laughed before closing the door. Kurt decided to be optimistic and hope for the best.

A few minutes later, Kurt heard a slight knock on the door. Kurt stood up and calmly collected himself before opening the door. Rachel looked like a wreck. Her hair was ratted and messy. She was wearing an old T-shirt and sweatpants. You could tell she had been crying from her puffy eyes and smeared mascara.

"Let's talk." Kurt said as he ushered Rachel into the apartment. Even though he was mad at her, he didn't want her to be in public looking like that any longer then she already had.

" I'm sorry!" Rachel broke down before Kurt could even speak. Rachel started sobbing an her eyes began to puff up even more.

" No Rachel, I'm sorry!" Kurt held back tears not wanting to blubber and fall apart.

"No. No. No. I'm the only one that should be apologizing." Rachel's shoulders shook as she shuddered with tears.

Kurt wiped away Rachel's tears and said, " Let's stop crying and talk."

Rachel curtly nodded and they both sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry I said those things. It was wrong of me. I didn't mean them. I know I shouldn't have hooked up with Finn. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. You have to forgive me. I was lonely and sad and scared. I had no one to turn to. I needed someone." Rachel was still shuddering from her hard crying.

"Rachel. I should have been more understanding. And we should never let an idiot like Finn come in between us. No matter what." Kurt hugged Rachel.

"I love you Kurt." Rachel grinned. It felt so good to make up with her best friend.

" I love you too Rachel." Kurt and Rachel embraced for a while before they let go.

"Where did you stay?" Kurt asked after they had Rachel settled back in and were both sipping hot cups of tea.

"I stayed with Quinn. Finn fessed up. He said he was on a business trip but when Quinn noticed he left his briefcase and travel papers at home, she knew something was up. We forgave each other for everything we did and Quinn dumped Finn for good. She moved to her own apartment as soon as she could and then she invited me to stay with her until we made up." Rachel explained.

" That's great. I'm glad you two have decided to not get kicked around by Finn anymore. At least he won't have to be in your life anymore." Kurt took a sip of his tea.

" Well, not exactly." Rachel said nervously.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow.

"Why?" Kurt asked, not expecting the intensity of the answer.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"I said, she's pregnant." Kurt whispered.

"I can't believe it." Blaine gasped.

Kurt was filling Blaine in on everything Rachel told him.

" With Finn's baby. She went to the doctor and confirmed it." Kurt nodded his head quickly.

"Is she getting an abortion?" Blaine asked raising one fuzzy eyebrow.

Kurt didn't speak and just shook his head a few times.

"What! We can't raise a baby!" Blaine whisper shouted.

" What do you mean _**We**_? Kurt asked.

"Well Rachel will be living with us still. We are going to obviously have to share responsibilities." Blaine said with his _isn't it obvious _voice.

" I know, I know. But I have school, so does Rachel. You have work! Why can't Finn take some part in this. I mean he is the father!" Kurt complained.

"What are we going to do with Rachel pregnant and-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's shushing. Rachel was walking down the hall.

"It's okay guys. You don't have to whisper about it. Just talk. It's fine." Rachel tried to force a sad smile.

"Come here." Blaine hummed and gave Rachel a big hug.

" Thanks Blaine." Rachel sighed.

"Have you talked to Finn." Kurt asked, peering around Blaine.

" No. I was hoping to ask him over tonight. And I wanted to know..." Rachel trailed off.

"What?" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

"I was hoping you guys would stay with me to talk to him." Rachel finished.

"Oh, angel. Of course we will." Kurt smiled at her.

"Why wouldn't we?" Blaine asked as he patted Rachel on the shoulder.

" Thank you. That's great cause he will be here in about ten minutes." Rachel said quickly.

"WHAT?" Kurt jumped up. He was currently wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, so was Blaine. Kurt rushed off to get ready. Blaine fallowed after he shot Rachel a quick wink and grin.

Kurt returned with three minutes to spare. He was wearing a pale blue button up shirt, black skinny jeans, black dress shoes, a dark blue tie, and his hair perfectly fixed. Blaine walked out wearing a white button up, red sweater vest, red skinny jeans, black dress shoes, a green bow tie, and his hair was jelled. They both glanced at each other with a quick look of lust. They hadn't had sex in about a week because of the Rachel stress and they were both feeling withdrawal symptoms. They soaked up the sexyness of each other until they heard the loud fist of Finn banging on the door. Kurt nodded at Rachel to get the door and sat down in a chair. Blaine sat down in the chair adjacent to Kurt, leaving the couch open for Finn and Rachel.

Rachel invited Finn in and led him to the couch.

"Finn, we need to talk." Rachel began.

Finn shrugged his shoulders and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I didn't believe it at first but I took test after test and I took a trip to the doctor and..." Rachel trailed off again.

Finn tightened up when he realized what Rachel was trying to say.

"You mean your...?" Finn's face twitched.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel nodded her head.

Finn jumped up and knocked over the coffee table. Kurt made a small noise when the vase Blaine bought smashed onto the carpet.

"YOUR PREGNANT! WITH MY BABY!" Finn shouted.

"Oh no. Not again." Blaine murmured.

"Yes, Finn I am." Rachel was obviously frightened.

"HOLY FUCK!" Finn yelled banging his fist on the wall.

Kurt stood up and touched Finn's shoulder.

"Finn, Let's calm down and talk about this. Let's be rational. We can-" Kurt tried to sooth. Before Kurt could finish Finn pushed Kurt down. He landed in the broken vase and cut up his hands. Blaine jumped up and ran to Kurt's side.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY LIFE STARTED GOING DOWN HILL WHEN YOU STARTED OBSESSING OVER ME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE FAGGOT!" Finn screamed at Kurt.

Before Kurt could utter a single word, Blaine jumped too his feet again.

"Don't you EVER, EVER CALL MY HUSBAND THAT!" Blaine yelled louder then any yell they had heard.

"Oh, No! I'll call him anything! Because that's what he is! Same with you! " Finn taunted.

Blaine threw the first punch. Finn was hit square in the nose. He threw another and missed. Finn punched Blaine in the eye and Blaine ducked too late. Blaine didn't care. He threw another hard punch and knocked Finn to his knees. Blaine kicked Finn in the gut until he fell onto his back. Finn moaned in pain and tried to wipe the blood away. He had bruises all over his stomach and his nose was crooked.

Blaine stood by him, out of breath and shaky. Kurt looked up at Blaine with a mix of fear and praise and was a little turned on. Rachel desperately tried to make eye contact with someone but no one looked. The silence was broken by a small moan from Kurt who finally felt the pain of the vase in his hands. Blaine leaned down and took Kurt's hands.

"I'm going to clean Kurt up, you deal with this." Blaine said to Rachel as he jabbed his finger in the direction of Finn.

Kurt and Blaine limped down the hallway. When Kurt was pushed down, he twisted his ankle, cut up his hands, and ripped his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I'm fine." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt didn't say anything else while Blaine wrapped his foot, mended his cuts, and changed his shirt.

"Here Blaine. Let me treat your eye." Kurt whispered after he was taken care of.

Blaine was obviously going to get a black eye. Kurt washed it, added some medicine and put the little heart shaped eye patch over it that Blaine wore when he had to get eye surgery.

"Your so brave." Kurt said when they were both fixed up.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, brushing off the compliment.

"The way you defended me like that. The way you fought with him." Kurt explained.

" That was nothing." Blaine shrugged.

" Nothing? That was amazing. Not to mention HOT." Kurt said, emphasizing the word hot.

Blaine gave Kurt a quirky smile and raised both eyebrows.

Kurt talked fast, " I know this is not the time or place or situation but it's been over a week and I need you soooo bad."

"What are you trying to say Kurt." Blaine knew perfectly well but he needed to hear Kurt say it.

"I want, I need you to fuck me. Just fuck me right here. Against the wall. Please Blaine please!" Kurt moaned.

"God. Yes!" Blaine shivered with anticipation.

"Take my clothes off. I'll take off yours. Then fuck me while I try to hold in my screams." Kurt growled.

Blaine quickly began to strip Kurt while Kurt did the same to Blaine. Blaine pinned Kurt up against the wall. Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck and chin, placing a kiss on every area. Kurt moaned and grabbed at Blaine, trying to get him to just fuck him.

"Baby baby baby, slow down." Blaine grinned at Kurt.

"Blaine. I like to do this when we make love. Making love includes fore play. There is no fore play in fucking. Tomorrow we can make love all you want but right now, I want you to fuck me!" Kurt demanded.

Blaine nodded quickly and began fucking him. He usually started slow and gradually sped up but he started fast and hard strait away. It took all the power in Kurt's body not to scream with pleasure. Almost instantly Blaine found the sweet sport and hit Kurt's prostate with every quick thrust. Kurt gave in to temptation and let out a long cry of joy. Blaine knew Finn and Rachel could hear them as if they were in the same room but right now he didn't care. He was enjoying it too much to hush Kurt.

"OH BLAINE! OHHH! YES!"Kurt screamed. This was the best screaming Blaine had heard in a long time.

" OH GOD! BLAINE I"M CLOSE! GOD!" Kurt cried out. A few short erratic thrusts later Kurt and Blaine moaned and orgasmed together. They both literally fell to the floor out of breath and completely spent.

"I needed that so badly." Kurt gasped.

"That was so damn good." Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

"If we don't get up, I might fall asleep on the floor." Kurt said.

They were both worn out from the five minutes of hard fucking. Probably the hardest and fastest they ever fucked.

They forgot about Finn and Rachel and stumbled off into the bedroom. The sex had messed up Kurt's ankle a bit more and Blaine's eye patch had fallen off somewhere during the activity but, It was worth it. They both climbed into bed and snuggled into each others arms.

"Wait." Blaine whispered.

" Hmm?" Kurt asked almost asleep.

"Finn and Rachel are in our living room." Blaine said.

"Who cares. That's Finn and Rachel. We are Kurt and Blaine. Screw them." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smiled as he fell asleep. They were both so in love. Nothing could hurt them.

Rachel woke up in a daze. For a few seconds, she didn't know where she was. She was a little frightened. She was laying on the couch of their living room and Finn was sleeping on the floor. Finn's face was covered in bruises and his nose was broken. Rachel swung her head around to see if Blaine and Kurt were there but then the whole night came back to her. When she told Finn she was pregnant, The fight between Finn and Blaine, Kurt and Blaine going to the bathroom, hearing them have loud sex, then finally discussing the matter with Finn. Finn and Rachel settled on an agreement. They wouldn't ever hook up again, Finn would pay child support, and they would do their best to get along for the sake of their child. Rachel stood up and stretched. She walked over to Finn and nudged him with her foot. He stirred but fell back asleep instantly. Before she could re-try to shake Finn awake, Blaine and Kurt stumbled from the bed room giggling and gripping each other. Rachel jealously looked at the loving couple and then turned back to the passed out, beat up, father of her child.

"He's still here?" Kurt asked while laughing and pushing away Blaine's hands.

"Come here." Blaine whispered pulling Kurt into a deep kiss before Rachel could answer.

" Guys. Guys. Hello?" Rachel snapped her fingers and pointed at Finn.

Kurt and Blaine payed no attention. Instead Blaine just pushed Kurt up against the hallway wall and kissed him deeper.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked, clearly annoyed.

Kurt grabbed at Blaine's messy hair and let out a sexy groan.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked, a little quieter.

Blaine cupped Kurt's ass with his hands and happily felt him up.

"UGGGH!" Rachel was exasperated. She gave up trying to get their attention and simply kicked Finn in the side.

"OW! Shit!" Finn woke with a start, clutching his side.

"Finally." Rachel was relived to have awoken the sleeping giant.

"You kicked my bruise." Finn massaged his wound.

"You fell asleep on my floor." Rachel crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Wow." Finn was fixated on Kurt and Blaine's make out session.

"Finn?" Rachel tapped his shoulder.

Finn kept staring at the boys.

"FINN!" Rachel screeched. She had enough of not being heard. She wanted Finn to leave.

"WHAT?" Finn jumped at the sound of Rachel's yell.

" It's time for you to go." Rachel gestured to the door.

"Okay. Okay." Finn mumbled as he headed to the door.

"Bye Finn." Rachel sighed.

"Bye Rachel." Finn replied.

The tension was so awkward. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Rachel closed the door.

Rachel shook her head and walked toward her room. When she passed Blaine and Kurt she said, " Get a room."

"Fuck off." Kurt garbled through Blaine's avalanche of kisses.

Rachel sat on her bed and opened her yearbook. She flipped to the page that had the picture of her and Finn. The label under the picture read, Cutest Couple. Rachel frowned at this. She longed for the old days when her and Finn were madly in love. When they planned to get married. When they wouldn't let anything come between them. She slammed her yearbook closed at the same time Kurt and Blaine (still making out) slammed into her door.

"SHUT UP!" Rachel screamed at them.

"FUCK OFF!" Blaine and Kurt yelled simultaneously.

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She had to give them a little slack. The stress with Finn and her pregnancy hadn't left Blaine and Kurt a lot of time to get it on, so whenever they could, they did. Rachel's bedroom door creaked open.

Quinn walked through the door.

"Hi." She said.

"Oh, Hi Quinn." Rachel was a little worried. Had Quinn given in to Finn again?

"I wanted to talk to you about something very important." Quinn made a motion with her hand to ask if she could sit on Rachel's bed. Rachel nodded and scooted over to give her room.

"What do you need?" Rachel dreaded the words she thought she was going to hear.

" Well. I don't know exactly how to put this." Quinn nervously squeezed her hands and took a few deep breaths.

"Quinn, If you are back with Finn-" Rachel began.

"OH NO! No no no no no no. That's not what I want to say" Quinn shook her head In disgust.

" Just say it." Rachel patted her hand.

"Okay. I remember looking into Beth's eyes for the first time." Quinn started.

"Wait. Why are we talking about Beth?" Rachel interrupted.

Beth was the baby Quinn had while she was in her second year of high school. She gave her baby up for adoption but not before she named her Beth.

"Let me finish. Okay, where was I? Oh yes. I remember looking into Beth's eyes for the first time. I loved her instantly. Holding her, kissing her, touching her. It killed me to part with her. Ever since then, I have wanted my baby back. But more recently I have realized, I am never getting her back. I want a child. I want someone I can love and raise. What I'm saying is, I want your baby." As Quinn spoke, her eyes welled up and her voice filled with feeling.

"Quinn-" Rachel was a little shocked at first to hear Quinn say this.

" Wait. Before you continue, listen. You have college and a life. I want a family. This will be better for both of us." Quinn started to beg a little. You could hear the pleading in her tone.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She couldn't just make a decision. Or could she? She always wanted a chance to make a quick life changing decision. Could she really decide her child's life on the spot. Rachel's mind raced with ideas. Rachel didn't want to give up school but she didn't want to give up her baby ether. What would Barbra Streisand do, Rachel thought. She would fallow her heart not her head. Rachel took a deep breath and uttered one life changing word.

"Yes." Rachel's voice came out breathless and shaky.

Quinn's eyes filled with hope and joy. Her smile spread from ear to ear. She grabbed Rachel and hugged her so tight Rachel thought she might pass out. Rachel tried to tell herself that she made the right choice but she just couldn't fully convince herself. Rachel hugged Quinn back but, she wasn't happy at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel decided it was best not to tell Kurt and Blaine about her decision yet. Especially when Kurt came running home the next day.

"Blaine!" Kurt threw open the door and dashed over to Blaine, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Kurt!" Blaine was startled and dropped the wooden spoon into the pot of soup he was stirring.

"Blaine! You will never believe it!" Kurt grinned and was literally bouncing up and down.

" What happened?" Blaine started to feel Kurt's excitement.

"Well, we are going to be putting on a production of Peter Pan for Carmen Tibidoe." Kurt began.

"Do you mean THE Carmen Tibidoe?" Blaine interrupted excitedly.

"Yes! She is considering giving a grant to NYADA but wants to see us in action first. She will be in the audience but that's not even the best part!" Kurt rocked back and forth on the balls off his feet.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Blaine's eyes were fiery and joyful.

"And my teacher got me and audition for PETER PAN!" Kurt burst out into a fit of smiles and squeals.

"Oh my god Kurt! That is so amazing!" Blaine was overjoyed.

" Only a handful of people were picked. They said only the best performers deserve this role!" Kurt giggled.

" I am so proud of you!" Blaine wrapped Kurt into a backbreaking hug. Blaine's heart swelled with pride for his husband.

"I picked my song!" Kurt's cheery voice made Blaine fall into a trance.

"What song?" Blaine knew he picked something amazing.

" The music of the night, from Phantom of the opera." Kurt hoped for Blaine's approval.

"That's perfect. I'll help your practice right away." Blaine said.

Kurt spent a few days finding his outfit. Then he asked Blaine to come down to the school's performance room and watch him practice. Blaine of course agreed and headed to the school. When he got there, the stage was covered in candles. Kurt stood on the stage in a black suit with a black cape and his white half face mask. When Kurt saw Blaine he playfully raised his cape into the Dracula pose and raised the one eyebrow that wasn't covered up by the mask. Blaine took a seat in the front row and grinned.

"Okay. I am ready to be blown away." Blaine leaned forward in his seat.

Kurt switched a button and music played. Kurt twirled and sung and hit ever note perfectly. His moves were exquisite and his singing was heavenly. When the song was over, Kurt frowned. Blaine had jumped to his feet and madly applauded.

"That was fantastic!" Blaine gushed.

"It's missing something." Kurt's frown stayed put.

"What could it be missing?" Blaine was bewildered that Kurt could be unsatisfied by his performance.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Kurt tapped his chin and started to pace.

From then on, everyday Kurt practiced. Blaine came to watch him whenever he could and always supported him. Then the day finally came for Kurt's audition.

"You will be great." Blaine assured Kurt backstage.

"I hope your right." Kurt was still uneasy.

"I'm going to go sit in the audience by Rachel. I love you." Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's head. As Blaine walked away he noticed that at the back of Kurt's suit, there was a line of Velcro. Blaine thought nothing of it except that this was probably some kind of price cut since Kurt would only be wearing this suit once.

"Kurt Hummel." Mrs. Hess called.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

"I am Kurt Hummel and I will be preforming The music of the night from Phantom and the opera." Kurt said strongly.

Mrs. Hess nodded and waited for him to begin.

"You probably here that a lot." Kurt continued, a little less strong.

"Yes I do." Mrs. Hess agreed.

"Which is why I have decided to go in a different direction. Here in the eleventh hour, I have decided to switch things up. It may not be what you usually see, but it's a lot more me." Kurt said as he threw his mask and cape aside.

"Not the boy next door from The Boy From Oz." Kurt said as music began to

play.

**Coming home used to feel so good**

**I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood**

Kurt's voice pierced Blaine's ears in the perfect sensation.

**I've seen the world at a faster pace**

**And I'm coming now from a different place**

Kurt started to walk up the stage, crossing his legs with every step.

**Though I may look the same way to you**

**Underneath there is somebody new **

Kurt walked sideways across the stage as he pointed toward the audience.

When he got to the second line, he tore off the top of his suit. Then the pants. Under the suit was a black button up shirt that fit him perfectly. Then there were the pants. Now Kurt had worn some pretty tight skinny jeans before but Blaine could of sworn that the pants he was wearing now were spray painted on. They were bright gold and left NOTHING to the imagination.

**I am not the boy next door**

**I don't belong like I did before**

**Nothing ever seems like it used to be**

**You can have your dreams but you can't have me**

Kurt raised his arms and shook his hips from side to side. He then sat down on the piano bench and played a few notes before climbing on top of the piano.

**Oh I can't go back there anymore**

**cause I am not, the boy next door**

Kurt stood on top of the piano and rolled his hips in quick circles. He then dropped onto his back and put one leg up high in the air and held it there for the rest of the line. Blaine could already feel a growing erection in his jeans.

**You've been saving those souvenirs**

**Faded photographs from our foolish years**

Kurt kicked his feet in the air, spun around, and slipped off the piano.

**We've made plans but their wearing thin**

**and they don't work out **

**cause I don't fit in**

Kurt put on leg on the piano like a ballerina then seductively slid down the piano. He walked around the front and did a little pop with his foot.

**And those memories will just weigh you down**

**Cause I've got no place to keep them uptown**

Kurt twirled diagonally across the stage and got down on his knees. He then shimmied his shoulders back until he was flat and had one arm sprawled strait out above his head. Blaine crossed his legs to hide the large bulge in his pants.

**I am not the boy next door**

**I don't belong like I did before**

**Nothing ever seems like it used to be**

**You can have your dreams but you can't have me**

Kurt got up and ran across the stage and did a high kick. He shimmied backwards and then began shaking his hips and he did cute little up and down movements with his hands. He did another quick roll of the hips. Blaine actually gasped and Rachel gave him a look. Blaine bit his lip and tried to hold on until the performance was over.

**Oh I can't go back there anymore**

**Cause I am not the boy next door**

**Huh!**

Kurt walked around in a half circle. He put his hands on top of each other and layed them on one thigh. He then quickly shimmied down. Then he did something that made Blaine have to bite his finger to stop a moan from escaping. When he said Huh, he thrust his hips deeply and threw back his head. Then Kurt quickly moved across the stage, did a perfect ballerina twirl, and an even higher kick.

**I'm not sorry for just being me**

**But if you look past the past you can see**

Kurt rubbed his hands up and down his legs as he shook his hips. He swiftly moved to the middle of the stage and pointed right to Blaine and threw him a wink. Blaine's breath started to get caught up and it was hard to breath.

**Nothing ever seems like it used to be**

**You can have your dreams**

**OH**

**But you can't have me**

Kurt did that cute hand movement and hip shake again before simply turning his side to the audience and shaking his hips. When he sang OH, Blaine heard Kurt moaning it. He wasn't even sure if Kurt sang or moan it, all he could think about was fucking Kurt until he moaned like that.

**Well I can't go back there anymore**

Kurt walked to the back of the stage

**Cause I am not**

Kurt took one step.

**I am not**

Kurt took another step.

**I am not**

Kurt walked to the front of the stage while holding the last note.

**The boy next door!**

Kurt stopped and threw up his hands and sang the last line higher then Blaine had ever heard him sing. The song was over and Kurt stood there, hardly breathing. Blaine sat there, hardly breathing. Blaine burst into applause. He wanted to stand but he couldn't since he was still concealing the even larger bulge in his pants.

" Now that was phenomenal." Mrs. Hess said, clapping.

"Thank you." Kurt said, completely out of breath.

"If I may say, You are the best I have seen so far. You have a very very good chance of getting this part." She smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you." Kurt grinned. He even curtsied before exiting the stage.

As soon as Kurt left the stage Blaine jumped up and ran to the stage door. He threw it open and got there right as Kurt was about to open it. He grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him into the closet choir room. He instantly slammed and locked the door.

"Blaine-" Kurt tried to talk but Blaine's lips clashed into his before Kurt could continue.

"How could you." Blaine moaned ad he kissed behind Kurt's ear.

"How could I what?" Kurt asked as he arched his back.

"Wear those pants and make me get the biggest erection while sitting next to Rachel.

" Is that all you thought of my performance?" Kurt teased.

"Don't worry...mgh...I loved it...I will...oh yes...go on and on about it...god yes...after I fuck you...mmmm...until you make that OH noise again."Blaine mumbled as he kissed Kurt's neck and collarbone.

"Please" Kurt moaned.

Blaine got on his knees and undid Kurt's pants. He slid them off with his underwear. Blaine didn't waste anytime. He took Kurt's full length into his mouth. Blaine had never taken Kurt so deep without gagging, but today he was taking it like a pro. Blaine sucked and nibbled and licked. He looked up at Kurt who was sprawled out against the piano, moaning like a porn star.

"Blaine...OHHHHHH Blaine...if you...you...don't...st...stop...I'm not gonna...last." Kurt choked out.

Blaine pulled off and look up at Kurt. He was breathing heavily and his back was arched into a beautiful and sexy position. Blaine turned Kurt over and started prepping him. He slid one finger in and when Kurt pleaded for another, he slid in two. Then finally three.

"Blaine. Please, I need you." Kurt begged.

Blaine happily obliged and slid his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Blaine started slow but Kurt's moans demanded him to go faster. Blaine held Kurt's shoulders tight and Kurt threw his head back and let escape one noise.

"OH!" Kurt cried.

Blaine lost control and went faster and harder until Kurt let one of those out every second.

"OH OH OH OH OH!" Kurt screamed.

"YES YES!" Blaine shouted.

They both soon reached their climax and collapsed against the piano.

"Oh god." Kurt gasped for air.

"See what those pants do to me." Blaine embraced Kurt.

" I should wear them more often." Kurt said seductively.

They cleaned up with a jacket they found sitting on a students chair, got dressed, and exited the room like nothing happened. They got in the car with Rachel. Sadly they missed her audition for Wendy but they listened to Rachel talk about it the whole way home. No matter how much Rachel talked about her audition, she couldn't shake the thought of the living thing inside her.

"I'm singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again." Kurt sang as he skipped around the house.

Blaine stopped reading to watch him sing and twirl around. Ever since his audition, Kurt felt so happy. Maybe it was the thrill of auditioning, or the song, or even the reaction he got from those gold pants. Kurt didn't know and he didn't care. He was just extra happy.

"I can hear the bells!" Kurt sung, switching songs.

Blaine's smiled grew bigger. He watched Kurt flow around the house, not really doing anything productive. He would pick up a magazine and put it down on another table or he would switch the lights from dim, medium, to bright over and over. He would even pick up a phone, dial a number, and then put the phone down. When Kurt spun by, Blaine grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. Kurt continued to hum but stopped singing to smiled at Blaine. Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I love seeing you so happy." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"What are you reading?" Kurt took the book from Blaine's hands.

"Oh nothing." Blaine said as he tried to snatch the book from Kurt.

"How to be the perfect husband in 101 steps?" Kurt read, confused.

"Can I have the book back?" Blaine reached again but Kurt wiggled off Blaine's lap and flipped through the pages.

" Step 23, the power of a bottle of wine. Just a few glasses of special Merlot can make an evening much more romantic. Add a few candles and a nice meal and a perfect date night has been created." Kurt read from the book.

Blaine stood up and grabbed for the book. He missed and Kurt walked backward, still reading.

"Step 19, picking the right gift. Anniversary and birthday presents might be hard to figure out. Jewelry and clothes are always a good choice but always remember, a handmade gift is sure to make your partner smile." Kurt laughed right before Blaine pulled the book from his hands.

" Blaine, What is this?" Kurt continued laughing.

Blaine looked embarrassed and held the book close to his chest.

"Do you really think you, of all people, need husband lessons?" Kurt stopped laughing since he could see Blaine was a little hurt.

" Well, I want you to be happy all the time. Maybe if I picked up a few things, you could be like this constantly." Blaine wore his puppy dog face and hung his head.

" You don't need a book to make me happy, silly." Kurt smiled.

"But you have never acted this way before. I want you to keep flying around the house singing." Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"You don't think I'm like that on the inside?" Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"I know you are, but you don't act like it." Blaine frowned.

"So if I sing around the house more, It will make you happy?" Kurt asked.

" Yes, wait, No! This isn't about me being happy it's about you." Blaine was getting frustrated with himself.

Kurt couldn't help but grin. Blaine was being so sweet and adorable. He was willing to read about being the perfect husband for Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt sighed and knocked the book from Blaine's hands before kissing him.

Blaine pulled out of the kiss and crossed his arms.

"Whats wrong with me wanting to improve myself for you." Blaine stood his ground.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just saying you don't have too." Kurt tried to take Blaine's hands but he squirmed away again.

"Why? Why do you think I don't need it. I need this. I need to learn. I'm nothing now. I need-" Blaine whined before Kurt kissed him again.

Blaine almost pushed Kurt off of him. Kurt looked a little hurt but he still tried to talk to Blaine.

"I know this isn't about the book or the lessons or the improving. This is something else." Kurt took a few steps forward and Blaine took a few steps back.

"No. This is about the book." Blaine said, confidently.

"Blaine" Kurt's voice rose slightly.

"It's nothing. Come on lets...um...lets...have sex!" Blaine struggled to change the subject.

"It's hard to turn that down but, no Blaine. We need to talk about this." Kurt joked to lighten the mood.

Blaine furrowed his brow and bit his bottom lip.

"Come on Blaine. You can tell me anything." Kurt stroked Blaine's hand.

"I did something bad." Blaine sighed.

" It can't be that bad." Kurt smiled.

"Well, my boss kept pushing me and pushing me. Every day he kept yelling at me. I would go in early but he would demand I was late. I would work late and he'd refuse to pay me overtime. The head of the union was good friends with my boss so I had no where to turn. And a few days ago I was in his office, he was screaming at me for something I didn't do and I snapped. I quit." Blaine felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

" Blaine. You quit? But...But" Kurt mumbled.

"Let me finish. Since I was the only person that made income for the household ever since Rachel got pregnant, I panicked. I knew I had to get a new job and fast. But when I couldn't find one, I bought that book. I thought I'd do some of that stuff and slip the bad news in to soften the blow." Blaine picked up the book and threw it in the trash.

"Baby, you didn't have to hide this from me. I would have understood." Kurt reassured.

"I just didn't want to disappoint you." Blaine hung his head and blushed a little.

"You will never disappoint me." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

"You've said that before." Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, his own full with love.

Kurt smiled and thought back to the first time they ever had sex.

_Blaine scooted closer next to Kurt. Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck softly. Blaine couldn't help but moan. _

"_Blaine, I'm ready." Kurt whispered into_ _Blaine's ear. _

"_Are you sure."Blaine said, completely unsure. _

" _Whats wrong? Are you not ready? It's fine we can wait." Kurt sat up quickly and layed a delicate hand on Blaine's shoulder._

"_I'm ready, just nervous." Blaine explained. _

"_Well, so am I baby. We are losing our virginity's to each other. But I think your the one." Kurt lowered himself back down into Blaine's arms._

"_I'm not doubting us, I'm doubting myself." Blaine sighed with a shallow breath. _

" _What is there to doubt?" Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek with a soft palm. _

"_My...My...umm...body..." Blaine stuttered. _

"_I love your body. I love you." Kurt straddled Blaine and leaned down to peck his forehead. _

"_I just don't want to disappoint you with...anything." Blaine blushed a deep scarlet._

"_You will never disappoint me." Kurt pulled up on the collar of Blaine's button down, lifting him up so he could roughly kiss him. _

"_I will always love you." Blaine pulled away so he could mumble to his love. _

_Kurt rolled off Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. They were so close their noses rubbed together with every breath. _

"_Let's do this. I love you." Kurt whispered. _

_Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's button down and started to take off his sweater vest._

"_No," Kurt said,"I get to undress you." _

_Blaine eagerly nodded and plastered a goofy grin onto his face. Now Blaine and Kurt had never seen each other naked before. They would kiss and grind but they had never touched one another. The closest intimate thing they had experienced was when Kurt walked in on Blaine (Blaine was wearing only boxers) and they made out with a little ass grabbing. _

_Kurt removed Blaine's sweater vest and then continued to unbutton the button down at a rapid speed. _

"_Kiss me. Kiss me." Blaine panted as he removed Kurt's shirt. _

_Kurt gladly agreed to Blaine's request. He threw his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him on top. They kissed slowly at first and then the kisses began to become sloppy. Kurt worked Blaine's belt off as Blaine did the same to him. _

_They were finally down to Blaine's boxers and Kurt's briefs. _

"_I want to see you." Kurt groaned. _

_Blaine hesitated but then allowed Kurt to slip the boxers of his body. _

"_Oh...My...God." Kurt's eyes overflowed with lust. _

_Blaine was long and thick and pink. And he had a light dusting of hair that started just below his navel and to the beginning of his cock. _

"_Why the FUCK are you self conscious of this...this...beauty." Kurt was so hard now._

_Blaine blushed harder. _

_Kurt took a deep breath and took Blaine's full length in one go._

"_HOLY FUCK KURT!" Blaine punched the bed and screamed out. _

_Kurt let some part of his brain take over and he thought nothing about what to do or if he was doing something wrong. He just sucked and stroked and moaned into him. _

"_I'm not going to FUCKING last Kurt!" Blaine thrust his hips up. _

_Kurt pulled off Blaine and they rearranged themselves for Blaine to be on top. _

"_Okay. Okay. Your sure your ready?" Blaine asked. _

"_Mmmhm." Kurt answered. _

_Blaine began to prep Kurt. He slipped one finger in. Kurt made a sharp noise and Blaine slowed. Kurt nodded after a few seconds. Blaine added a second finger. Kurt made a small grunt. It was a mix of pain and pleasure. _

"_It gets better baby. You'll be okay." Blaine soothed. _

_Blaine added a last finger before Kurt begged him to stop. _

"_Please. I need you. Blaine." Kurt was panting harder._

"_Alright. Here we go baby." Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's toned tummy. _

"_I love you." Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes._

"_I love you."Blaine and Kurt took a deep breath simultaneously. _

_Blaine entered Kurt slowly. Kurt tensed up and let out a tight moan. _

"_I love you so much Kurt. I love you. I love you baby. I love you so so much." Blaine kept repeating as Kurt adjusted._

"_Move." Kurt choked out. _

_Blaine started the rhythm slowly. Kurt and Blaine never broke eye contact. Kurt nodded for Blaine to go faster. Blaine moved a little quicker. This expelled more moans of pleasure from Kurt. Blaine didn't know what he was doing and was accidentally hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust. Kurt was overwhelmed. But it felt so amazing that Kurt couldn't help but moan his head off. _

"_Blaine...Blaine! I...I'm coming." Kurt stuttered. _

_Kurt felt his orgasm hit. He shouted out and cried Blaine's name as loud as he could. Blaine wasn't as loud but the only thing coming out of his mouth was Kurt's name. After coming down from their orgasm high, Blaine toppled into Kurt and they were both silent for a while. _

_Kurt grabbed at Blaine's hair and lightly pulled his curls. _

" _I love you." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's again._

" _Your the love of my life." Kurt held Blaine close. _

_Blaine teared up a little. Kurt wiped away the tear that dripped from Blaine's brown eyes. _

"_You will never know how much I love you." Blaine said as they laced their fingers together. _

"It's true you know." Blaine's touch snapped Kurt back to the present.

"What is?" Kurt asked.

" You will never know how much I love you." Blaine smiled.

" And you are the love of my life." Kurt kissed him.

"Let's eat ice cream." Blaine said randomly.

"Lead the way." Kurt chuckled as he gestured to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I got a job." Blaine closed the front door and hung his jacket up on the coat hanger.

"That's great sweetie!" Kurt muted Tabatha and scooted over on the couch so Blaine could sit.

"Not great." Blaine flopped onto the couch.

"What? You got a job. That's great!" Kurt said.

"It is the most demeaning and horrible job EVER." Blaine sighed. Blaine used to work as a secretary in one of the big New York skyscraper businesses that no one really knew the purpose of.

" It can't be that bad." Kurt said.

"I'm a singing waiter at stardust diner." Blaine said pursing his lips.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and tried not to giggle. The idea of Blaine singing in a restaurant while taking strangers orders, wearing a full suit and tie, was pretty comical.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine with a sad smile.

A few days later, Kurt headed down to the stardust diner to see Blaine is action.

Kurt was dressed in a light blue sweater, a red bow tie, black shoes, and those damn gold pants. He walked up to the bar and started talking to the waitress.

"Would you mind telling me Blaine Andersen's section?" Kurt leaned onto the counter.

"Oh yes, Right over there." The waitress pointed to a medium sized corner of the restaurant.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. He turned to walk away but the waitress stopped him.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kurt?" She asked.

"I am." Kurt answered.

"Blaine talks about you a lot. Your very lucky." She grinned.

"I am." Kurt repeated with a smile. He picked a nice booth by the window and waited for Blaine to show up.

Blaine walked up a few minutes later.

"Welcome to the stardust diner, try our steak, there's nothing finer. I'm your waiter Blaine and I'm here to serve you, Our chicken soup is really nice too.

What is your order I am here to take it, I'll bring it to the cook and then he'll make it. Now- KURT!" Blaine sang not looking up from his notepad until the very end to see Kurt sitting there with a smug smile.

"Hi...Blaine?" Kurt pretended to squint at his name tag.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Eating lunch. Now I'd like to hear your specials." Kurt smiled.

" Our specials are the rosemary lamb, the veggie-" Blaine said.

"Uh uh uh. Why aren't you singing...Blaine?" Kurt squinted at the name tag again.

"Kurt." Blaine whined.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and nodded once.

"Our specials today are very special they say" Blaine sang unenthusiastic.

Kurt made Blaine sing the whole menu before Blaine realized what pants Kurt was wearing.

"What would you like to eat? I'll make sure your meals complete. Just tell me and...and...and...shit Kurt." Blaine trailed off as he stared at Kurt's crotch.

" What is it?" Kurt said innocently with an entirely not innocent smirk.

"You know what those pants do to me. Damn you Kurt." Blaine's voice become deep and shaky.

Kurt stood up and squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

"I've lost my appetite. See you at home." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear In a pornographic voice.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away. Kurt's ass looked perfect in the pants and it moved so sensually.

"That fucking tease." Blaine cussed under his breath, completely turned on.

Blaine hurried home. He had been horny ever since Kurt paid him a little visit. Blaine ran up the stairs as fast as humanly possible and threw open the door.

"Kurt! You-" Blaine shouted, ready to make Kurt pay. He stopped when he noticed the room was completely black except for one lamp sitting by a wooden chair.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously.

Someone grabbed Blaine's shoulders and he jumped with a yell.

"I suggest you sit down." Kurt hummed into his ear.

"What are you doing." Blaine calmly asked, fallowing Kurt's instructions.

"You job sucks. Your miserable." Kurt stood in front of Blaine.

"So are you going to shoot me? Put me out of my misery?" Blaine joked.

"No. I'm going to help you. Maybe take your mind off it." The pornographic tone slipped back into Kurt's voice.

Kurt pressed a button on a remote. A few lights flipped on. They were all deep purple and dark red. It was so sexy. Music turned on. Kurt strutted away from Blaine and turned around to face Blaine as he started to dance to the music.

**I know I may be young**

**But I've got feelings too**

**And I need to do what I feel like doing**

**So let me go and just listen**

Kurt (still wearing the gold pants) unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. Blaine's eyes grew wide as he watched Kurt.

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl**

**but did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.**

Kurt rolled his shoulders back and slowly took a few steps forward.

**Always saying little girl don't step into the club.**

**I'm just trying to find out why cause dancing's what I love.**

Kurt dropped to the floor and got onto his hands and knees.

**Get it Get it**

**Get it Get it**

Kurt crawled toward him panting along with the song. Blaine held his breath.

**I know I may come off quiet **

**I may come off shy**

**But I feel like walking **

**Fell like talking when I see this guy**

Kurt ran his palms up Blaine's thighs. He went up to Blaine's hips and squeezed.

**Whats practical what logical**

**What the hell who cares**

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms and danced his fingers down them. Squeezing them when Brittany (spears) sang, what the hell.

**All I know is I'm so happy when your dancing there**

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine but didn't touch him.

**I'm a slave for you**

**I can not hold it, I can not control it **

**I'm a slave for you **

**I won't deny it**

**I'm not trying to hide it**

Kurt slid down into Blaine's lap and slowly rotated his hips. When Brittany sang, I can not control it, Kurt thrust his hips.

"Oh KURT. Don't stop. Don't Fucking Stop!" Blaine moaned.

**Baby, don't you want to dance up on me? **

**To another time and place **

**Oh baby, don't you want to dance up on me? **

**Leaving behind my name and age **

Kurt rocked at a slow pace, thrusting at the end of every other rock.

"Like that?" Kurt whispered.

"Fuck fuck...Don't...Don't stop." Blaine threw his head back.

**Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? **

**Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?**

**Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?**

Kurt put his fingers through Blaine's hair and nibbled his earlobe. Blaine groaned and Kurt took this as a invitation to continue. Kurt panted into Blaine's ear and Blaine' found him self panting too.

**I really want to dance tonight with you **

**I really want to do what you want me to  
I really want to dance tonight with you **

**I really want to do what you want me to**

Kurt climbed off Blaine and stalked away, shaking his hips.

"No...Fuck Kurt...Come back." Blaine cried.

**Baby, don't you want to dance up on me? **

**To another time and place **

**Oh baby, don't you want to dance up on me? **

**Leaving behind my name and age**

Kurt put his arms above his head and swung his hips from side to side.

**I'm a slave for you **

**I can not hold it**

**I can not control it **

**I'm a slave for you **

**I won't deny it **

**I'm not trying to hide it**

Kurt went behind Blaine and held onto his shoulders as he slunk to the floor.

He then repositioned him self in front of Blaine and stroked the inside of Blaine's thighs.

**Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? **

**Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? **

**Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? **

Kurt's finger ran up and down Blaine's zipper until Blaine was begging for him to unzip it. When Kurt finally did, it was slow and drawn out.

**I'm a slave for you **

**I can not hold it I can not control it**

Kurt then zipped Blaine's pants back up causing Blaine to cuss and grab the seat of the chair.

**I'm a slave for you **

**I won't deny it **

**I'm not trying to hide it **

**Yeah, like that**

Kurt rolled his hips one more time before backing away shimmying.

Kurt ended with one hand in the air, posed perfectly.

Blaine's member was as hard and large as it could get. But before he could do anything about it, all the lights went out leaving them in absolute darkness.

"Kurt?" Blaine called into the darkness yet again.

The lights all snapped on. Blaine saw Kurt laying seductively on the couch.

"Blaine I teased you. I think I need to be punished." Kurt purred.

Blaine jumped of the chair, almost falling flat on his face, in his rush to get to the couch.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's eagerness. He had accomplished what he set out to achieve. And that was to get Blaine falling all over himself.

The next half and hour was completely hot and sexy.

The only sounds that could be heard were the shouts of each others names and the creaking of the couch underneath their weight.

"Mmmm. I should tease you more often." Kurt said breathless.

"You will be the death of me." Blaine layed on top of Kurt, both of them naked.

" Are you saying that you don't want me to show up at your job wearing suggestive clothes and then give you complementary lap dances?" Kurt pursed his lips before splitting them into a smile.

"If you kill me, I'll die happy." Blaine kissed Kurt slowly on the lips before leaving to get dressed.

Kurt sat up and wrapped a blanket around himself before standing and looking into the mirror. He grinned at the sight of his sex hair. He wondered how long it would take him to fix it. Kurt fashioned a dress out of the blanket and moved to the bathroom so he could attempt to reconstruct his hair.

Blaine strolled into the bathroom ten minutes later, redressed but hair still askew.

"I love your hair." Kurt shook up the can of hairspray.

"I love your outfit." Blaine dug through a drawer to find his comb and raspberry hair gel.

" It is rather nice, isn't it?" Kurt sprayed his combed hair.

"Hey, I had a great idea." Blaine said as he combed his hair as if he was in an episode of happy days.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed.

"The other day when we were thinking about the first time we had sex." Blaine began.

"I like the sound of this." Kurt interrupted.

"I really enjoyed that." Blaine took some gel from the container and smoothed it through his hair.

"The sex?" Kurt joked.

"Of course, but I was referring to the reminiscing." Blaine turned to look at Kurt.

"That was fun." Kurt said nodding.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could have a night where we sit together with cups of tea, some of your amazing cookies, and just reminisce and talk."Blaine shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds great sweetie. I'll bake some cookies tomorrow afternoon if you want. We could do it tomorrow night!" Kurt bounced a little from excitement.

Blaine smiled and nodded. He checked the mirror again to make sure his hair was fine.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek before leaving the room.

Blaine smiled and winked at himself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

The next night Blaine was standing in the kitchen stirring two cups of tea. Kurt was arranging some sugar cookies on a plate. Rachel was staying late at school to work with her acting coach.

"Look at me." Kurt said turning to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Repeat after me. I swear." Kurt said.

"I swear." Blaine repeated.

"That I Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt continued.

"That I Blaine Devon Anderson." Blaine repeated.

"Will not tell a story about sex." Kurt held back his smile.

"Will not tell a story about sex." Blaine asked cocking his head in confusion.

"and then get so turned on that we stop talking and have sex for the rest of the night."Kurt finished.

"and then get so turned on that we stop talking and have sex for the rest of the night." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt carried the cookies into the living room with Blaine fallowing with the tea. Kurt dimmed the lights, lit a few candles, and turned the easy listening station on low.

Kurt sat on the couch and motioned for Blaine to cuddle up by him.

"You want to go first?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. I have a good one." Kurt smiled.

_Blaine and Kurt were in Blaine's bed room. Kurt was lounging on Blaine's bed while Blaine danced to some music. Blaine was dancing like a goofball but he was really totally into it. _

"_Seriously, Roxy music makes me want to build a time machine, just so I can go back to the 70's and give Bryan Ferry a high five." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and twisted his hips. _

"_Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt asked. He was laying on his stomach kicking his feet in the air. _

"_Are you crazy? You are the single most interesting kid In all of Ohio." Blaine opened his eyes but kept dancing. _

"_No, I mean, sexually." Kurt clasped his hands. _

_Blaine's eyes instantly widened. _

"_What?" Blaine asked, he stopped dancing. _

"_I mean, we are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator." Kurt sat up on his knees and nervously squeezed his hands. _

"_I thought that's what we wanted." Blaine's face flushed since that was not what he wanted in the slightest. _

"_It is...but I'm just wondering, have you ever hand the urge to rip off each others clothes and well..." Kurt's cheeks grew red as well and he was having a hard time looking Blaine in the eyes. _

"_Uh, Yeah. But that's why they invented masturbation." Blaine joked. _

"_It's so hot in this room. Could we open a window?" Kurt pulled at his shirt, utterly embarrassed._

"_I'm serious. We're young. We're in high school. Yeah we have urges but whatever we do, I want to make sure your comfortable, so I can be comfortable." Blaine said climbing onto the bed as well._

_Kurt smiled and nodded. He looked at Blaine with those soulful eyes and Blaine felt an extremely large "Urge" and started talking to distract himself. _

"_Besides, tearing off all of your clothes Is sort of a tall order." Blaine smiled. _

"_Because of the layers?" Kurt said innocently. _

"_Because of the layers." Blaine kissed Kurt hard on the lips sending him tumbling back onto the bed. _

_Kurt kissed Blaine back. For the next half and hour, they cuddled and kissed and held back their urges for as long as they could. That was exactly one week, three days, and fourteen hours. _

"Our first time was only one week, three days, and fourteen hours from that." Kurt grinned.

"We were eager." Blaine smiled.

"You were eager." Kurt corrected.

"Don't act like you didn't want it is as much as I did." Blaine smirked.

"Well..." Kurt trailed off, raising his shoulders.

" You were so innocent. Old Kurt was pretty darn interesting but new Kurt..." Blaine paused.

"New Kurt?" Kurt sat up taller.

"New Kurt is DAMN interesting. Plus not innocent at all." Blaine stroked Kurt's thigh.

"MMMMMhhm. NO!" Kurt moaned before slapping Blaine's hand away.

"What?" Blaine asked in his best innocent voice.

"Stop trying to seduce me! You took an oath!" Kurt scolded.

"Fine. It's my turn to stroll down memory lane." Blaine frowned.

_Blaine got a text from Kurt. _

_: Come over now!_

_Blaine grinned and typed quickly into his phone._

_: What do we plan on doing_

_The response was almost instant. _

_:We can watch a movie, listen to music, have sex, make cookies, whatever._

_Blaine felt his cock twitch. Kurt and Blaine only have had sex a few times and Blaine got turned on by the simplest of words. _

_:I'll be over in 15 minutes _

_Blaine grabbed his blazer and jumped in his car. He was at Kurt's house in ten minutes. _

_Kurt opened the door to see Blaine standing there looking dapper as ever. _

"_Hi Blaine." Kurt said as if he hadn't just suggested sex minutes ago. _

"_Hi Kurt." Blaine was impatient and wanted to skip the small talk. _

"_How are you." Kurt let Blaine inside. _

"_Can we cut to the chase." Blaine pinned Kurt up against the wall. _

"_What do you mean?" Kurt asked. _

"_Shut up." Blaine kissed Kurt passionately and desperately._

_Kurt and Blaine ended up stumbling into the bedroom, stripping down to nothing, and fucking. Blaine was slamming into Kurt when Burt got home unexpectedly early. Blaine and Kurt were close to their climax when Burt opened Kurt's door. Blaine was pounding Kurt and they were both yelling each others names. The headboard was banging against the wall and the mattress was creaking. Burt's mind exploded._

_His first thought was, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" _

_His second thought was " What is this bastard doing to my innocent little baby." _

_But what came out of his mouth was, " Oh my god!" _

_Kurt screamed and pulled the covers over Blaine and him. _

"_GET OUT!" Kurt yelled. _

_Burt slammed the door and ran down the hall. _

_Blaine sat up, his face red and heart racing. _

"_Oh my god. Oh my god." Kurt cried. _

"_He is going to murder me!" Blaine gasped. _

_Kurt and Blaine quietly got dressed and prepared to face what awaited them downstairs. _

_They entered the living room to find Burt sitting in a chair. _

"_Dad?" Kurt said weekly. _

"_We need to talk." Burt said. _

_Kurt held tightly onto Blaine's arm as they sat. _

"_Blaine, Kurt I apologize for walking in on you." Burt shuddered. _

"_Dad," Kurt tried. _

"_No. I am sorry but I want you to know that you will not be doing inappropriate things in my house." Burt struggled to speak. _

"_Dad, You really don't expect us to stop...right?" Kurt was squeezing Blaine's arm so tightly, Blaine thought it might fall off. _

"_Even If I tell you to stop, you won't so all I can ask is you don't do...IT...here." Burt said. _

"_Ok."Kurt had just realized he had been holding his breath since when he spoke it was practically just a whisper. _

_Kurt dragged Blaine from the room and strait out the door. _

"_That was the worst moment of my life." Kurt groaned. _

"_Hey, at least your dad's okay with us..." Blaine shrugged. _

" _But my dad. He saw us." Kurt was blushing so hard he was almost turning purple. _

" _So...Want to finish what we started? No one's at my house." Blaine offered. _

_Kurt glared at Blaine, half angry, half bewildered. _

"_Really Blaine?" Kurt asked shaking his head. _

"_But, Kurt." Blaine whined a little bit. _

"_Blaine." Kurt crossed his arms and gave him a death stare. _

"_I'm a guy Kurt!" Blaine whined more. _

"_So am I." Kurt rolled his eyes. _

"_But your classy and sophisticated and human! I'm a guy!" Blaine reached out to touch Kurt's arm but Kurt pulled away. _

" _Blaine. Being caught by my dad really doesn't put me...in the mood."Kurt looked at Blaine's chocolate puppy dog eyes and tried to stay mad. _

"_I'm sorry Kurt. Your right." Blaine bowed his head and batted his eyelashes. _

"_Your a horrible person." Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms and wrapped them around him. Then Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him. _

_Blaine looked at Kurt hopefully and Kurt nodded. _

_Blaine and Kurt jumped into Blaine's car and sped to Blaine's house. _

"Maybe I was a little more eager then you." Blaine laughed.

"That was so horrible." Kurt buried his face in a couch pillow.

" But the sex at my house was pretty good." Blaine smiled.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hips as he licked his lips.

"Oh Blaine. Mmmmgh. BLAINE!" Kurt moaned some more before yet again slapping his hands away.

"Fine fine fine." Blaine crossed his arms and pouted.

"My turn." Kurt changed the subject.

_Blaine and Kurt walked into the math classroom. They were about twenty minutes early, so they could have some private time to talk. _

_Kurt had just gotten back from his dad's graduation present. _

"_Best graduation present ever!" Kurt said as he strode into the classroom, book back slung over his shoulder. _

"_What about the monogrammed towels I got you." Blaine asked taking a seat. _

" _You didn't have to get me a present, silly. But yes, I loves those too." Kurt smiled as he sat down next to Blaine. _

" _We need to have the talk." Blaine said. _

"_Can't we have just two more days of denial." Kurt smiled sadly as opened his binder. _

" _No. We need to figure this out. You know how hard long distance relationships can be. We both saw the notebook." Blaine sighed. _

" _Come here." Kurt took Blaine's hands and stared into Blaine's eyes. _

"_You want to know how I picture the end of my life? Just like in the notebook. I'm sitting in a nursing home, talking endlessly about my high school sweetheart. My first love. Going on and on about every little detail. Only in my version, he's there with me. Telling me to shut up so he can finish watching the American Cinematheque salute to J-Lo." Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes while he spoke. _

"_So, We're going to be alright?"Blaine's eyes teared up. _

"_Yes, We're going to be alright. I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you. We'll figure out this whole long distance relationship thing. I promise." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands. _

" _Ok. I love you." Blaine pulled Kurt into a strong hug._

"_I love you too." Kurt hugged back. _

"I kept my promise." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and thought hard about what story to tell next.

"I have another one." Blaine grinned.

_Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Lima bean sipping their coffee. _

"_And you should have seen it when we got back to the hotel room. Santana went crazy." Kurt said, slowly pronouncing crazy. _

_Blaine stared lovingly at Kurt while he propped his cheek on his hand. _

"_You aren't upset you lost?" Blaine asked. _

"_You know, I had so many amazing things happen to me on that trip. The experiences were worth the loss. I went on my first plane ride, I ate breakfast a Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage." Kurt grinned and started to drink his coffee. _

"_I love you." Blaine randomly said, still staring at him. _

_Kurt gulped the sip of coffee and stared at Blaine completely shocked and surprised. _

"_I love you too." Kurt's heart beat quickly as a large smile crossed his face. _

_Blaine smiled too. He could tell Kurt was trying to hold back his excitement. _

" _I love you." Blaine said again this time reaching across the table to take Kurt's hands. _

"_I love you too." Kurt repeated, as he stared into Blaine's eyes. _

"Awww. The first time you told me you loved me!" Kurt gushed.

"At first I thought you didn't love me back. I mean you practically choked on your coffee." Blaine laughed.

"I was just so surprised. I mean, one second we were talking about bitchy Santana, the next second your telling me you loved me." Kurt sipped his tea.

"I love you." Blaine said.

Kurt pretended to gulp his tea and stare at Blaine awkwarldy.

"I love you too." Kurt laughed.

"Is it your turn?" Blaine asked.

"It is and I have a great one!" Kurt sat up and clapped his hands in excitement.

_Kurt was standing by his locker. He opened it and looked into the mirror. Kurt dug around in his locker, looking for his hairspray. He did a quick touch up and stared at the picture of Blaine he had in his locker for a few seconds. _

_As Kurt closed his locker he felt a tap on his shoulder. _

_He turned to see Blaine standing in front of him with a sexy smile on his face._

"_Hey you." Blaine leaned up against a locker. _

"_Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." Kurt said as he clutched a book to his chest. _

"_Bad day?" Blaine asked with a sigh. _

"_Bad week more like it." Kurt started walking down the hall. _

"_Wait what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at warbler practice? You know, putting the fine tuning touches on a new Katy Perry showstopper." Kurt slipped the book in his bag and kept walking. _

"_Ok, for someone who wears clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't noticed, I'm not in my Warbler outfit." Blaine gestured to his clothes ( which were a black shirt, red pants, yellow sunglasses clipped to his belt, and a bow tie.). _

"_Wait...Wait..." Kurt spun around in excitement. _

_Blaine replaced his sexy smile with a big goofy grin. _

_Kurt threw himself at Blaine. Blaine laughed and they hugged for a few seconds before Kurt pulled back. _

"_Wait, You didn't do this for me did you? Because if you did this for me, I mean it would be very romantic for one, but it could lead to resentment, which could lead to anger, which could lead to a horrible horrible nasty breakup. Like you know, On the bachelorette, When we watched that-" Kurt rambled."_

"_Hey hey hey. I came here for me. Because I can't stand to be from the person I love." Blaine stopped Kurt. _

_Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine again, much more content._

"We have so many memories." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek.

"Their all perfect too." Kurt held Blaine's hand to his cheek.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Sure." Kurt stood up and Blaine pulled him into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was now five months pregnant and her belly was getting bigger and bigger. She was talking to Kurt on the couch about the newest Bravo show when Blaine came home.

"Hey." Kurt said as Blaine opened the door.

"Did you just cast Petrificus Totalus? You made me stiff." Blaine strode over to the couch.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not wearing an invisibility cloak, but do you think I could visit your restricted section tonight?" Blaine raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine?" Kurt laughed.

"My name may not be Luna, but I sure know how to Lovegood." Blaine spouted another.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." Rachel said.

"Blaine. Stop." Kurt giggled.

" Are you a dementor? Because you just took my breath away." Blaine continued.

Kurt was in a fit of giggles now. Blaine was being so silly but had this sexual, hot look on his face. Kurt thought Blaine was being funny but he was also really turned on.

"One night with me and they'll be calling YOU moaning myrtle." Blaine bit his bottom lip and widened his eyes.

"That's it, I'm gone." Rachel pushed herself off the couch and headed to her room. Rachel had been around Blaine and Kurt long enough to tell when they were about to have sex. She wanted to lock her self in her room and blast some music through her headphones before they started.

"Rachel, don't go. Blaine's just being awkward." Kurt caught Rachel's hand as she walked by.

"I bet in fifteen minutes you guys will be banging on the couch whether i'm here or not." Rachel said, pulling from Kurt's grip.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Rachel had already disappeared down the hall.

Blaine slipped beside Kurt and leaned in really close to his ear.

"Can I put my basilisk in your chamber of secrets?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled and made a noise Blaine had never heard Kurt make before. Kurt snorted.

Blaine pulled back and split his lips into a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Kurt? Did you just snort?" Blaine asked sporting the grin even wider.

"No, of course not. You know how old this couch is. It was probably the couch creaking or something." Kurt retorted a little to quickly to be convincing.

"You snorted." Blaine grinned and Eskimo kissed Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled and snorted again.

Kurt threw a hand to his mouth, eyes wide and alarmed.

"Oh my God! That's adorable." Blaine bounced, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt frowned and crossed his arms.

"Your so cute when you pout." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's cheek.

"Your weird." Kurt laughed.

Rachel was sitting in her room on her bed, playing music on her pink headphones. A few minutes later she heard thumping and moaning noises from the living room. She turned her music up even louder, trying to block out the sounds.

"Let me go deaf! Let me go deaf!" Rachel stuffed her face into a pillow.

About ten minutes later it was quite so Rachel took her headphones off.

She heard two sets of footsteps rumble down the hall to the bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine got redressed and went to go drink some tea as if they hadn't just fucked on the couch because Blaine wouldn't stop saying Harry Potter pick up lines and Kurt snorted.

Rachel waited a few more minutes to make sure they were finished before she went back out.

"Oh, Quinn is coming by later." Rachel said taking a cup of tea from Kurt's hand.

"I haven't talked to Quinn in a while. Why is she coming?" Kurt asked as he stirred some honey into his tea.

"She's coming over to discuss the baby." Rachel said, patting her stomach.

Blaine and Kurt shot each other a look.

Kurt's look said, "She's trying to make us think she's happy. Go with it."

Blaine's look sad, " Something doesn't seem right. Just act like it's all okay."

"That's great. Do you want us to leave for a while so you guys can have some privacy. I don't want you locked up in your room." Kurt said as he cleared the tea cups.

"Yeah. We should see a film. A devil wears prada is showing at the theater. It's classics week." Blaine jumped in with a suggestion.

"Thanks guys. She should be here in about an hour." Rachel hugged Kurt and then Blaine.

After about an hour, Kurt and Blaine were putting on their coats. Rachel set out some crackers and cheese on her nice china.

"We'll see you in a few hours. Blaine and I might grab some cheesecake after the movie." Kurt said, buttoning his coat.

Kurt and Blaine left the apartment and no more then ten minutes later, there was a rapid tapping at the door.

Rachel stood up and adjusted her maternity shirt. When Rachel opened the door she saw Quinn standing there, with a sweet smile spread across her face.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn said with that charmingly musical voice.

"Quinn, your early." Rachel said inviting her in.

"Want to know the truth?" Quinn asked as she took a seat on the couch, "I was so excited, I couldn't wait any longer."

"It's fine. It's nice to see you." Rachel smiled.

They exchanged and awkward hug and then sat in an even more awkward silence.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." Quinn touched Rachel's shoulder with an unsteady hand.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"I'm kind of rubbing this in your face. I remember how it felt to know you were giving your baby away. It sucks." Quinn gave Rachel a look of pity.

" It's fine. I'm okay." Rachel did her best fake, stage smile.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Positive." Rachel nodded.

"Well, I chose a name. If It's a boy, his name will be Tony. But if it's a girl..."Quinn said.

"What?" Rachel couldn't help but be interested.

"In your honer, I'll name her Barbra." Quinn smiled.

Rachel, who should feel happy, felt horrible. She always wanted a little Barbra. But now is would be Quinn's Barbra. She hated the thought of that.

"That's amazing." Rachel tried her best to sound excited.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Quinn grinned.

Rachel nodded and slumped her posture.

Quinn didn't notice.

"Can I feel?" Quinn asked, extending a hand.

"Sure." Rachel sat up straighter.

Quinn placed a delicate hand onto Rachel's stomach.

"Hi little Barbra. It's mommy. Mommy loves you."Quinn said to Rachel's belly.

That really stung. Rachel watched Quinn talk to her stomach. She had to sit there and watch Quinn talk to her baby. And call herself mommy.

"Oh. You just kicked." Quinn's voice got a few pitches higher with excitement.

The next few hours consisted of Quinn talking about the new nursery, baby names, and talking to Rachel's stomach.

Rachel sat there with a smile and nodded in the appropriate places.

She only opened her mouth to say, "Yes I agree" or "That's a great idea".

"Well, this was fun but I need to get to the hardware store to pick up the paint for the nursery." Quinn glanced at her watch before standing up.

"I had a great time." Rachel lied.

Rachel opened the door to see Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had his keys out and was about to open the door.

Rachel widened her eyes and telepathicly asked for help.

Kurt understood and planted a wide grin on his face.

"Quinn!" Kurt opened his arms and squeezed Quinn close.

Over Quinn's shoulder Kurt mouthed, "Fallow my lead." To Blaine.

"Quinn!" Blaine played along and hugged Quinn.

"Kurt! Blaine! It's so nice to see you." Quinn hugged them back.

"I really have to go though. Bye guys." Quinn stepped closer to the door.

"Bye honey!" Kurt waved and even blew her a kiss.

"Bye!" Blaine smiled.

Quinn waved and left. Rachel was so sick of smiling. She thanked Kurt and Blaine and then ran off to her room.

As soon as she closed her door, Rachel collapsed on her bed in tears.

**I really want to continue this story. I love writing but I want your ideas. Would you please send me some reviews with what you want to happen in the story. If you send it there is a 99% chance I will write it. So send those reviews! Thanks for all the support! **


End file.
